No Way To Say
by Toby Danger
Summary: Even after months on the road, Haru and Elie are still afraid to voice their feelings for each other. How will Julia and the gang solve this problem? (COMPLETE!)
1. Is It Love?

Groove Adventure Rave: No Way To Say

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

It was one of those days where the weather, for once, seemed absolutely perfect. The sun was out, a cool breeze was flowing, and everything felt pleasant. Julia leaned against the rail of the airship deck, her blonde hair streaming in the wind. The young Dragon woman appreciated the peacefulness the last few days had brought, as she had used the opportunity to get acquainted with the new friends her fiancée had made.

After Let had freed her from the dragon's curse, restoring her from a dragon to a human, the two had spent their time trying to catch up with the Rave Master and his friends, and had rejoined them in Ribelya, where they had entered a dancing contest to raise money for their journey. But before she could properly meet them, the gang had been confronted by the Blue Guardians, a massive terrorist group with power to rival Demon Card. For days, they had battled the power mad Hardner and his various cronies, with help from a group of rebels named the Liberation Army, led by the warrior Yuuma Ansect. After a titanic battle, Haru had sent Hardner falling to a certain death, his orbital base destroyed.

Since then, they had had nothing but peace and quiet, continuing their journey in an airship Musica had borrowed. The peace wouldn't last, after all, Demon Card was still around, with the deranged Lucia still out to control the world, but at least the peace had allowed Julia to get to know her new friends better, and get closer to her love.

A smile crossed her face as she walked onto the upper deck of the ship. After years of being a mindless slave of Jegan, she loved being around Let and the Rave Master's friends, even if they were a bit weird.

On the far end of the deck, she could see Let sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed in meditation. She smiled. Even after years apart, he was still the same old Let. She sat next to him, and couldn't resist purring in his ear. "What you doing?"

His face remained the same. "Just relaxing." A small smile appeared. "Care to help me out?"

"Sure. Then you'll be done in half the time." She nudged closed, her left arm moving behind his back, and her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed happily. Let wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, but at moments like this, it felt perfect.

Her eyes gazed down to the lower deck, where some activity was taking place. On one side, she could see Haru, busy polishing his sword, the Ten Commandments. Nearby, Elie was dancing to some pop tune playing on a digital player. Plue was hopping around ear her feet. She chuckled. After meeting them, she had found it hard to believe these two were the sole hope of the world. She had never imagined that Haru, a clumsy if kindhearted and determined man, would be the strongest warrior in the world, or that the ditsy, sometimes irrelevant Elie held within her the powerful magic Aetherion, and that both were fated to save the world from Dark Bring. The fates had a funny sense of humour. She then blinked, studying the Rave Master closer.

Haru had stopped polishing, and was now watching Elie, who stepped around gracefully to the tune of the music. She was unaware that Haru was watching her intently. His head rested in his hands and… she peered closer. He appeared to be in total bliss, his eyes never leaving Elie. The girl then stopped, turning to Haru. In a flash, he resumed his polishing, scrubbing furiously on the sword, an embarrassed look on his face.

Julia blinked. Now Elie was staring at Haru, watching him polish while his head was down. Elie then sat down to watch him, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Julia laughed. Since meeting the gang, she had always wondered if any of the men were attracted to Elie, and it seemed she had captured the heart of Haru. She wasn't too surprised, Haru had been protective of her during their battles against Hardner.

Haru had now noticed Elie, and she jumped in fright, before scampering off to the far end of the deck. There, she sat and continued her vigil of Haru.

"Aww, how cute." She chuckled.

"What is?" Let asked absently.

"Haru and Elie." She pointed at the two. "They've been giving each other looks for a while now."

"Looks?"

"You know, longing looks at the people they like, like we did once." She focused on the younger two. "I bet they have a crush on each other."

Let shrugged. "Really? Oh, nothing new then."

Julia blinked and faced her man. "Nothing new? What do you mean? I thought they liked each other since we survived Hardner's airbase."

"Oh they've liked each other for quite a while before that."

Julia was confused. "Before? How long before?"

Let crossed his brows in thought. "I think… I think they started to like each other after the whole Doryu encounter. I could see they were quite close after that."

"Doryu…" Julia recalled Let's story about how Haru and the gang had faced off against the dark necromancer. "But… you faced Doryu months ago. They can't have been crushing on each other for that long… can they?"

"Well…"

They were interrupted by the voices of the other members of the group as they walked closer, deep in conversation.

"You're nuts Shuddy! A broadsword like Haru's could beat your katana anyday."

"Only if you have the strength for it. Now a katana, that's the perfect weapon."

"Tosh! The true weapon of a warrior is a rapier. With enough skill, every movement is a beautiful ballet…"

"Which is fine, until the guy stabs you while you prance around."

"Hmmph! Philistine!"

"Hey guys, does my magic sword count, poyo? I've managed to get it to shoot fire now"

Upon meeting them, Julia had commented that Let had kept some very odd company. The friends Haru had accumulated were the most eclectic bunch she'd ever met. Hamlio Musica, the playboy Silver Claimer, Shuda Bakuen, the ex-Demon Card general who had battled Haru just to try and best the Glory family, Griffon Kato, the blue blob who was a major pervert (as she had discovered when she found him installing hidden cameras in her room), Ruby, the millionaire penguin who owned a casino and was practicing magic, and Iulius, another former Demon Card soldier, and possibly the campest man she'd ever met. These five were about to walk past, when she called out.

"Guys, I need to ask you something."

They stopped and faced her. "Sure thing." Musica shrugged.

Julia got up and pointed at Haru and Elie, hoping they couldn't hear. "Do you think Haru and Elie have crushes on each other?"

She hoped that the others would act slightly surprised by the question. Instead, they just laughed.

"Well, duh!"

"Please, he's been giving her the eye for ages." Musica laughed.

"He has?" Julia was stunned. "For how long?"

"Ooh ooh. I know this one, poyo!" Ruby hopped excitedly. "They've been in love ever since we passed the Death Storm. I spotted them hugging each other, poyo."

Iulius smirked. "I believe you're mistaken my boy. Remember our battle in Symphonia? When I saw them together, I was almost overcome by the bond they shared."

"Dude, you were trying to kill them." Musica scoffed.

Iulius glared. "A minor detail."

Shuda shrugged. "Whatever, you two are wrong. Haru and Elie didn't fall for each other at that period…"

"Thank goodness.." Julia breathed.

"It was much earlier than that. It was during my battle against Haru. He was extremely concerned for her when I attacked her to provoke him…" He sighed. "A large mistake on my part. I didn't know he'd get that angry."

"You're out of your gourd Shuddy." Musica spoke. "They weren't hot for each other then."

Shuda rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I forget, you're the romantic expert. Pray tell, when was the last time you got laid?"

Musica ignored the barb. "They were attracted to each other the day I met them in Punk Street. Yep, they were totally all over each other."

"I think they fell for each other during the train ride to Luca Continent." Griff spoke. "I didn't see them for ages, maybe they were in a room together…"

Julia's face turned red from rage. "You…. you ASSHOLES!!!" She swiftly gave each of them a firm slap in the face.

"Auuugh!! My beautiful face!!" Iulius shrieked. Musica rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You jerks!" Julia was seething now. "Haru and Elie have been attracted to each other for who knows how long! I think they may love one another, but they can't say it to their faces. And you…. his best friends… you've done nothing to help them!!"

"That's it? You're mad because Haru hasn't kissed her?" Shuda blinked. "It's hardly our fault."

"Yeah, why should we poke our noses into Haru's personal life?"

"Because… he can't seem to start a relationship, and you lot owe him! Let, we would never had found each other without his help. Musica, you would have never found the Silver Ray if you hadn't stayed by his side. Ruby, you would never have become a magician. Shuda, you…" Julia stopped to think. "… would never have gotten that cool metal hand."

Shuda cracked the knuckles of his prosthetic hand. "Well I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do? Do I look like a relationship councillor?"

"Julia, it's not like we don't want to help, but some things you just leave alone. Like love, poyo." Ruby spoke.

"Damn right." Musica joined. "If there's one thing I've learned, is that you don't get involved in another man's romantic troubles. You only make things worse."

"What crappy men's magazine did you steal that from?"

"He merits a point." Let said. "After all, it is their affair, not ours."

Julia glared at them all. "Well fine then! Maybe you guys don't care, but I do! I'm going to get Haru and Elie together, and you'd better not try and stop me. Those two deserve each other, and I'll make sure they see that!"

Musica shrugged. "Okay, but don't come crying to us if things go wrong." He walked off, Shuda and Griff close behind. Stamping her feet, Julia turned and began to walk to the lower deck.

"Julia…" She his Let's hand on her shoulder, and spun to face him.

"I'm not listening Let, I'm going to do this."

"I know, and I'm not going to stop you." Let sighed. "I wouldn't have a hope of stopping you. And besides, I think it would be good for Haru and Elie to get together. It's about time."

Julia softened. "Well… that's good. I'm glad you're with me on this."

His eyes hardened. "All I ask is that you be careful. You are planning to play with two people's lives here. If things go wrong, can you bear the consequences?"

Julia crossed her arms. "I won't fail. I just know they want each other."

"Just one more thing… Why are you so determined to help them?"

She stared into his eyes. "When I looked at Haru down there…. The way he looked at her… it reminded me of you. many years ago, when you couldn't bring yourself to fall in love." She looked down. "I can't bear to see a person like that anymore."

Let gave one of his rare smiles. "Then I hope you succeed. Let me know if you need me." He then walked off to join Musica.

"Humph! He could have least given me some ideas…" Julia growled.

"Don't worry, poyo! We'll help." Ruby piped up, pointing at himself and Iulius.

"You?"

"You're right, poyo. I owe a lot in my life to Haru and Elie. They deserve a chance to be happy, poyo."

"And I feel I should do it as penance for my behaviour in Symphonia." Iulius replied. "I did break the poor girl's arm once. The least I can do is give her what every other female on this planet wants"

Julia clapped her hands. "Great! Then lets begin at once. First, we have to figure out just how much they like each other, and try to gently persuade them to go out."

"Do we just ask them, poyo?"

"No… it'll be a secret. We can't let them know what we're doing. You two talk to Haru, and try to get some info about how he feels about Elie."

Iulius nodded. "Ah, I see. Easy Peasy!"

"Just remember you two… be subtle."

She blinked when Ruby and Iulius stared at her in confusion.

"Subtle means don't let him in on the secret."

"Oh riiiight.." Iulius grinned. "Well, come on then." He and Ruby walked off. Leaving a grinning Julia to move toward Elie.

Elie sat down, Plue resting in her lap for a nap. Turning off her music, she watched clouds flutter lazily by. It was so nice to be able to enjoy a day without someone trying to kill them, She glanced back to see what Haru was doing. He had gone off, probably to practice with his sword somewhere. She sighed in disappointment, but smiled when she saw Julia approach.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Julia-chan!" She waved her over. She always enjoyed chatting with Julia. She was a refreshing change from talking to battle-hungry warriors and deranged animals. Julia sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Julia replied. "I just felt like a nice girly chat." She looked at the sky. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I can never get tired of looking at a nice blue sky."

Julia chuckled. "Too bad I can never get Let to sit still and appreciate something like this. He's always too busy with training or some other lame excuse."

They both giggled. "You know, I find it hard to believe sometime that you two are together." Elie spoke. "You're so different from each other."

"Yeah, a lot of people in our homeland said that. In the end, my parents insisted we see a fortune teller."

Elie blinked. "Fortune Teller?"

"Yeah. We're pretty big on fate and stuff, like your pal Sieg Hart. Anyway, this fortune teller took our dates and other stuff, compared it to the stars, and said we were compatible. He said we would probably be together forever."

"Wow…"

"Not that I needed a fortune teller." Julia smiled. "After spending a few days with Let, I knew he was the one for me…" She sighed. "It's hard to explain. I know he's not the most talkative guy, but I can always tell what he's thinking. And he can do the same…"

Elie smiled. "Awwwww…"

"And of course, there's the great sex.."

Elie instantly turned beetroot at the comment, causing Julia to laugh.

"But enough about me and Let. What about you Elie-chan? Is romance in your cards?"

Elie fumbled with her words. "Romance… well.. eh…"

"Don't be shy."

"Well… I haven't really thought about stuff like that much really. You know, I've been mainly thinking about our quest, and you know… where I'll find my memories."

Julia nodded, understanding. For a simple girl, Elie had maybe the worst burden on her. Apart from the loss of her memories, she held the powerful magic Aetherion within her, a force that could bring life.. or cause death. Count the fact that nearly every villain, from Lucia to Hardner, desired her power for their evil ends, and it was easy to see why Elie never thought about romance.

"Oh… but lets say after Haru saves the world and stops Dark Bring. Would you want a boyfriend then?"

Elie blushed deeper. "Well… yeah, I guess." She smiled. "I like to be with a guy. A really nice one."

"What kind?"

"You know… the type who always stands by me, who can make me laugh

"Anyone in mind?"

"Anyone… I don't know. I don't really know enough people."

"Oh come on." Julia was getting close, she could feel it. "You've met loads of people on your travels. Really nice men. Musica, That Solacido guy in Rabarrier, people in the Liberation Army… Haru."

Elie went rigid for a second, before laughing.

"Really Julia-chan, why are you being so nosy?"

"Well, I'm in a nice relationship with Let, Shuda is attracted to Haru's sister, and Musica and Iulius… well, they have their own ways of getting dates. That leaves you and Haru.

Elie suddenly pouted. "Well… why not help Haru? He's the one that needs a partner, not me."

She got up and walked away, dumping Plue on the floor, The creature watched her walk off, a concerned expression on his face, then looked at Julia. She patted his head.

"She's denying him for some reason… if only she could see…"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

On the other side of the ship, Haru and Shuda were engaged in a furious sparring battle, both clashing their swords in an attempt to break through their opponent's defences. Musica and Let watched from the side.Haru swung his sword rapidly at Shuda, each swipe deflected effortlessly by the master swordsman. Haru backed off, looking tired from his effort, and Shuda saw his chance and advanced, sword raised. But then Haru swung the Ten Commandments up, knocking the sword from Shuda's grasp, and holding the sharp end at Shuda throat.

Shuda grinned. You're getting better Haru. Didn't take so long to disarm me this time."

Haru grinned back. "Not really. It still takes me too long to get past your blocks."

"Work on it. In a battle, speed is of the essence."

Musica smirked. "Of course, that wouldn't apply to everything though. Would it Shuddy?"

"Here we go…" Shuda sighed.

"I mean, how long did you stay on Garage Island after that night with Cattleya? An hour or so?"

Shuda and Haru sighed. After joining the group, Shuda had confessed that he had travelled to Garage Island to get information on Rave from the first Rave Master Shiba, and in the process, slept with Haru's sister Cattleya. To say Haru had been angry at Shuda touching his beloved sister was an understatement. But Haru had found it in his heart to forgive Shuda, but the whole thing was still good ammunition for a teasing by Musica.

"How old exactly are you Silver Rhythm?" Shuda spat. "You seem rather tall of an over-sexed fourteen year-old."

Musica was about to insult back, but was interrupted by a chopping sound. They all looked up to see a small helicopter descend towards the ship deck.

"Not again.." Musica grumbled as they moved back to give the chopper room to land. On the side of the craft, the words 'Wang Chinese Food' were written.

A young boy climbed out, carrying a large bag. "Hey yo! You ordered ten Chow Mein specials?"

"I did, poyo!!" Ruby called, waddling up with Iulius close behind. The penguin took some Edels from his pocket. "This should cover it."

The boy handed Ruby the bag, and returned to his chopper. As it took off, Ruby took some cartons out of the bag. "Grubs up, poyo!"

"All right!" Haru cheered, snatching a carton and eagerly wolfing down the contents. Musica sighed as he took his.

"Ruby, you seriously have to stop ordering fly-in takeaway every day."

"Why, poyo?" Ruby asked between bites of his meal.

"Well one, it's expensive, two, Demon Card could figure out where we are from all the phone orders, and three… I'm frigging sick of Chinese every night!!

"Oh okay. Next time, I'll get Indian, poyo."

Musica huffed and grabbed the bag from Ruby to give to the others. Iulius ambled up to the penguin.

"Ruby, I believe our quarry is alone." He pointed at Haru, who was sitting down with his meal.

"Poyo. How do we get him to talk about whether he likes Elie or not?"

"We remain subtle. Don't let on we're inquiring about Elie. Just be casual." He smirked. "Now to put two years of drama school to good use. Follow my lead."

The two moved to the guardrail, standing within earshot of Haru. Iulius took a deep breath.

"I say Ruby, an absolutely beautiful day, don't you agree?! He spoke in the loudest, most overblown voice imaginable.

Ruby looked confused, but caught on. "Oh.. um.. yes. I agree. Poyo." He spoke in a wooden voice. "It certainly is nice weather we are having. Poyo."

"Why yes!!" Iulius drawled in response, checking to see if Haru was listening. "It's the sort of day one really needs to share with a significant other."

"Indeed. You really need a girlfriend or boyfriend to truly appreciate a day like this. Poyo."

"Indeed! I feel sorry for those poor souls with no one to be with on a lovely day!"

"He's coming over." Ruby whispered, as Haru got up and walked toward them.

"Excellent acting old boy." Iulius commented.

Haru joined them, his Chinese in one hand. "You guys okay? You sounded a bit odd."

"Ah, Haru." Iulius spoke in his normal voice. "Don't mind us. We're merely lamenting on being alone on such a nice day."

"You're not alone. We're all here."

Iulius sighed. Haru was a nice lad, but as bright as a sack of hammers. "No no. I meant alone as in.. lacking female company. Or male, if you swing that way."

Haru blinked. "Oh right. You guys pining for girlfriends?"

"Not really, poyo." Ruby sighed. "Just about all the women I meet are only after my money, poyo."

"You read my mind." Iulius put on his best dramatic face. "Ah, it's been so long since I've been with someone." He grasped Haru's arm. "You can only stave off loneliness for so long before it eats at your soul. We all need somebody, somebody close!" He focused on Haru's eyes. "You understand me?"

"Er…." Haru swallowed. "Iulius, I'm flattered, but um… I well… prefer girls."

Iulius blinked, removed his hand from Haru, and stepped away. "I knew that! What I meant was… why the devil haven't you got a girlfriend by now?"

"Me?" Haru was confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Merely curious. I mean, when I was your age I was guaranteed several love letters a day. Two years later, I started my own concubine.."

"Concu-what?"

Iulius sweatdropped. "Er…. I'll explain later."

Haru shrugged. "I dunno. With all that's going on in my life. I don't have much time for girls. Plus, I haven't really found a nice girl I would want to be with."

"Nonsense! You're the Rave Master. You must have fangirls begging to jump your bones at every port."

"Not really…" Haru sighed.

Iulius smiled. "Come now Haru, don't be shy. There's no shame in admitting you like a girl. I get the impression you do have your eye on someone."

"No I don't." Haru sounded defensive now.

""Julia? Nagisa? Belnika? That mermaid person you met a while back? Elie?"

"No I don't!!" Haru shouted. "Jeez, shut up!" He stomped off.

Ruby watched as Haru walked away, then hopped up and down. "Poyo! Did you hear that? He got upset when you mentioned Elie. He must love her!"

Iulius rubbed his chin. "Yes, that is one of the possibilities."

"What's the other, poyo?"

Iulius swallowed at the penguin's question. "Er… I'll tell you when you're older."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Julia tapped her feet as she waited for Iulius and Ruby to return. Staring at the setting sun, her mind was working overtime. She was damn certain Elie held a flame for Haru, but how best to get her to admit it?

Iulius and Ruby walked up. "Well?"

"Poyo, he is totally into her. He got really nervous when we mentioned her."

Julia clasped her hands. "I knew it! Now we just have to get them to admit it."

"How, poyo? They're pretty secretive about it."

Julai racked her brains, a sly grin gracing her face. "Ruby, could you order in dinner?"

"Uh, sure. But why, poyo?"

She rubbed her hands. "I'm going to do some baking."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Musica yawned as he plodded around the deck, wandering what was being done for dinner. He looked out at the setting sun, the yellow orb sinking below the clouds. Further along, he spotted Haru, leaning over the rail and staring out with a bored expression on his face.

He sighed, wondering what was wrong with him this time. Haru was perhaps the ultimate optimist, running around with a cherry grin on his face, and jumping head-first into any danger. But sometimes, whenever he was thinking about something serious, or the dangerous nature of his quest set in, he'd retreat into himself, sitting in silence. It pained Musica to see his friend like this, Haru was at his best whenever he wasn't depressing himself.

He ambled up to his pal. "Yo Haru, you okay man?"

Haru looked up at him. "Yeah… I'm just thinking."

"Oh man, not something depressing I hope." Musica moaned. "You always do this whenever something big comes up. What is it?"

Haru gave a small smile. "Girls."

Musica blinked. "You're thinking about girls? Then why aren't you smiling?"

"Cause… I don't know anything about them."

"Dude, we had a girl with us for about a year now." Musica replied, now exactly sure what Haru was on about.

"And I still don't understand her.." Haru gave a small smile. "Musica, don't worry about me. I'm fine, okay. I'm just being stupid."

A chopping sound was heard, and the two looked up to see a helicopter approaching. "Huh? Did Ruby order out again?"

"For crying out loud…"

The helicopter landed, and Haru and Musica strode up to greet the pilot. "What? More Goddamn chowmein?!!"

"No man." The pilot held up a tray full of cartons. "I'm from Symphonia Suppers, specialising in quality old-style Symphonian recipes and meals. The country may be gone, but the great taste remains!"

"How tasteful." Musica deadpanned.

"Ah, our dinner." Julia walked up, and handed the pilot some money. "Thanks a lot."

"You ordered this?"

"Uh-huh. My treat."

Haru sniffed the air. "Smells nice…"

"Exactly. So let's stop complaining and tuck in."

Musica sighed, and followed the others into the ship. Inside the ship's mess hall, everyone took their place around the large table, while Julia sorted out the packages. Shuda noticed that there were only five boxes.

"Oops! Julia piped up. "I accidentally order five meals by mistake. I guess we'll just have to share them."

"I'm not really hungry…" Let began. Julia stamped his foot.

"Share them…" She repeated. She place one box between her and Let, and the others between Musica and Shuda, Plue and Griff, Ruby and Iulius, and Haru and Elie. Elie opened her box, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Gourmet beef and chicken! Excellent!"

The meal continued with small chat between the friends as they devoured their meals. Only Shuda was silent, watching Julia with a suspicious eye. He tracked her as she walked out the room, to return holding a small box. Her eyes suddenly flashed in surprise. Shuda looked over to see Haru feed a piece of chicken into Elie's mouth, the girl smiling happily. Her smile only just bettered by the grin on Julia's face.

"Everyone, I managed to get us a little treat." She opened the box revealing it to be full of small biscuits."

"What are they? Griff asked.

"Symphonian fortune cookies, of course. You eat them, and there's a fortune inside."

It took all of Shuda's self-control not to burst out laughing. Synphonian fortune cookies? Julia didn't really think the others would believe these were real? She had obviously made them earlier. Then he remembered who his companions were.

Julia took two cookies and handed them to Haru and Elie, then to the others. They all cracked the biscuits open to retrieve a small slip of paper."

"Wow…" Elie breathed. "Mine says… When love shines brightest, it blinds you to what your true love is."

Haru read his. "Beauty comes in all forms and shapes, but the most beautiful is the one that never changes in our hearts."

He and Elie looked at each other, as if wanting to ask each other what the messages meant. Instead, they ended up staring into each other's eyes. They remained frozen… only seeing each other…

"Look both ways before crossing the street?!" Musica yelled. "What kind of crappy fortune is that?!"

The shout broke Haru and Elie from their trance, and they flushed beetroot, turning away from each other.

"Poyo! I think my cookie is bad. My fortune read… A penny saved is a penny earned. Humph, like I don't know that already."

"Mellow out and let the good times roll?" Let questioned.

"Stop taking photo's of naked girls or suffer the consequences?" Griff trembled.

"Phone your mother?" Iulius' eyes teared up. "It's… it's so true!" He ran out of the room. "I need a phone. Mother!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

A few hours later, Julia peered into the mess hall, her wide grin still remaining. Haru was resting on the couch watching TV, while Elie was sleeping, leaning against his body. The Rave Master made no move to wake her, sitting perfectly still. Julia almost giggled with delight.

"Well, I've seen some ridiculous things in my time…" She turned to see Shuda behind her. "But tonight takes the cake. Symphonian fortune cookies?"

"They worked, didn't they? Look at them." She pointed at the two on the couch. "By tomorrow, they'll have admitted their love."

"I still think you don't stand a chance. Those two are as stubborn as mules. If they do admit to it, it'll be on their own terms."

Julia glared at him. "Lighten up Shuda. Even you're capable of feeling love, whether you want to or not."

Shuda snorted. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you don't keep your fiancée waiting and do the same." He walked off.

Julia smirked. She'd show him.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Taking one last look at Haru and Elie, she headed for her room.

After a few minutes, Haru switched the TV off, deciding to get some sleep. He looked over at Elie, debating whether to nudge her awake, or let her keep sleeping. He watched her as she breathed softly, her eyes closed tight.

Let her sleep.

Moving quietly, he lifted Elie into his arms, her slight weight no burden for him. He carried her over to her room, his eyes never leaving her.

In her room, he lowered her onto her bed, before tucking her under the covers. She murmured in her sleep, and he chuckled, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"_If only I knew… I could help you more that way…_" He thought sadly, as he ran a hand through her short hair.

He then felt himself kneel next to her, his face inches from hers. He trembled.

Would it be so bad… to kiss her goodnight? She would never feel it…

"_No._." He wrestled the notion down. He didn't dare kiss her now, seeing her as she was.

If he did, he knew he would never be able to stop himself from doing more…

Sighing, he rose to his feet and walked out the room. He cast one last look at her.

"Goodnight angel…"


	2. A Date Of Destiny

Groove Adventure Rave: No Way To Say

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

Let awoke, as he usually did, quickly and always at precisely nine o'clock. Even the current peacetime was no excuse for breaking his usual routine. Doing a few quick stretches, he noticed that Julia was missing. She was normally a late sleeper, and had to rely on Let to get her up at all. It was unusual for her to be up early. Shrugging, Let pulled a robe on, and opened the door to leave.

"Gahh!" He jumped in surprise. Few things could shake Let. One of those things was the sight of his fiancée in a very tiny blue bikini.

"Let! Oh, I should have known you would be up."

Let composed himself, and cast an eye over Julia, and the vast acres of her skin exposed by the bikini. "By the great Dragon… what the devil are you wearing?!!"

"It's a bikini Let. And don't look so shocked. You've seen me in skimpy stuff before."

"Skimpy?" He snorted. "That is not skimpy. That is non-existant."

"It looks fine to me." Elie appeared, wearing a leopard-pattern bikini of similar size. "Come on Julia-chan, before the sun goes away!" She scampered off. Let looked at Julia in confusion.

She winked. "Me and Elie are going sunbathing. It's part of my master plan to get her and Elie together."

"What are you going to do? Gyrate in front of Haru to make Elie jealous?"

"I'll forget I heard that." Julia glared. "No, I'm simply just going to let Haru see Elie, and then they'll have a nice chat, which should lead to them spilling the beans."

"How will that happen?" Let asked, sneaking a glance at Julia's chest.

"She smirked. "There is not a man on this planet who can resist the charms of a girl in a tiny bikini. Once Haru sees her, he'll jump at the chance to date her."

"Uh huh…" Let murmured, distracted.

"See, even you are not immune, my dear." She coyly stroked his face. "Do come over and put some lotion on me later, okay?"

She walked off, and Let was left standing in a trance for several minutes, before he returned to himself.

"… Humph. She found my weak spot."

# # # # # # # # # #

If Elie and Julia had chosen a beach to sunbathe on, it was certain they would be mobbed by hundreds of lusty men. But on the deck of the airship, they had perfect peace, and only had to worry about the roving eyes of Griff.

Julia…" Elie spoke, rubbing some suncream on her arm. "I know he's your fiancée, but isn't it a bit creepy that Let is up there?"

She pointed at Let, who was sitting cross-legged on the upper deck, his eyes roving around.

"Relax. He's just watching to make sure we're not disturbed."

"Yeah well, I just hope he keeps his eyes on you, and only you."

She smirked. "If he knows what's good for him."

Both girls laughed, before settling back onto their towels to soak up the sun. Elie switched on a nearby portable radio, and music filled the air.

Let watched the girls relax, allowing himself a wonderful view of his lover, before returning to the task Julia had given him. After about ten minutes, he finally noticed him.

Haru, walking nearer to where the girls lay. Let relayed this to Julia with a loud wolf-whistle.

"Why Let, you charmer." Julia laughed, but knowing the signal. Haru was coming, and she needed to disappear. "Elie-chan, why don't I get us some cool drinks?"

"Sure." Elie stretched out lazily, as Julia ran into the ship… and then walked quietly upstairs and out onto the upper deck, joining Let.

"You're a talented actress koi…." He smirked.

"Now to see it pay off." Julia grinned, as they watched Haru approach Elie.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru had been walking around the deck, for no reason in particular. It was a nice morning, the warmest in recent memory, and he just felt like enjoying the warmth of the sun. So he walked around, simple thoughts filling his head and a tune hummed from his mouth.

Then he turned a corner, and came across Elie, laying on the deck wearing a very flimsy bikini. Suddenly, the tune stopped, and all thought in his head stopped. He froze, his eyes locked on the woman in front of him.

Before him, Elie stretched out, her long legs straightening, her toes almost touching the edge of the towel she lay on. Then she bent them back, and crossed her arms behind her head. He stared in wonder at her, her slim body gleaming with a slight sheen, her golden hair tousled in the breeze.

Gods she was beautiful. He could watch her for ages, and never get tired.

She then noticed him, and sat up, raising her sunglasses over her nose. "Haru?"

He suddenly felt guilty for staring at her. "Ah Elie… I er… didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay Haru. I can't really blame you…" She smiled. "Why don't you join me? You could do with a tan."

"Nah, I'm cool."

Elie pouted, and Haru immediately thought she looked utterly adorable. "Oh come on Haru. Please? Julia's gone, and I want to talk with you."

He smiled. Oh okay then." He whipped his shirt off, and sat down on the towel next to Elie. Elie stared slack-jawed at Haru's chest.

"Oh…. Oh my…" She murmured, mesmerized by Haru's muscles.

"You okay Elie?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Um.. fine! Just fine." She settled back onto her towel, a blush on her face. Haru chuckled to himself. Elie could act very odd sometimes. But he always attributed to her happy-go lucky attitude. He lay back on his towel.

"I've been thinking…" Elie began.

"Heh, that's a first." Haru couldn't resist a jibe. Elie glared at him, but she looked so cute doing so, that it was obvious she wasn't really upset.

"Anyway.. those fortune cookies Julia gave us last night.. they were really odd."

"Tasted okay to me." Haru spoke. He winced, knowing he'd just said something stupid. Elie ignored him though, and he sighed in relief.

"No, I meant the fortunes.. I still can't figure out what they mean. When love shines brightest… I hate cryptic stuff."

"Me too." He recalled his fortune. "The most beautiful shape… is the one we keep our hearts?"

He looked at Elie, a smile appearing. "I think I get mine."

"You do?" She focused on him, her eyes gleaming in anticipation of his answer. She always got excited over the smallest things.

"Well.. I figure the things we hold dear to ourselves, like friends and family, no matter what happens… they always appear precious to us."

Elie mulled this over, allowing Haru to gaze at her. "_Precious… you're always precious to me…_"

"That's… that's a really good theory." Elie spoke again. "Wow. You're quite the philosopher Mr Glory."

"Thanks…." Haru felt giddy at getting praise from her. "But I guess we'll have to see what happens in the future."

Elie's expression then dissolved into a sad smile. "Yeah… the future…"

# # # # # # # # # #

"Elie-san is so wonderful…" Griff drooled as he took pictures of the couple.

"Good lord, I can't believe I tried to kill him once." Iulius gaped at Haru. "I should have cloned him instead."

Julia scowled. "Will you two shut up? They'll hear us."

Musica, Shuda and Ruby spotted the group, and moved over. "So, how's operation Get Haru Laid going?"

"Shhhh!" Julia signalled. The three looked over, Musica giving a low whistle.

"Hoo boy. Look at Haru. Can't take his eyes off her."

"That's the plan." Julia smiled. "I just know he'll have to confess his love."

Shuda blinked. "Huh. If this does work… I'll eat my hat."

"Well then, I hope you're hungry."

"Poyo! They're sitting together." Ruby called.

Indeed, Haru had shifted over to sit next to Elie. The group watched with baited breath.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru sat next to Elie watching her face. "You okay Elie? You look a bit down."

"Yeah… I guess…" She sighed. "It's nothing."

Haru touched her shoulder. "Please. Let me help you. If there's something wrong, I want to help you."

She smiled, and Haru felt slightly giddy. Her smile radiated such warmth.

"It's just… when you talk about the future… it scares me." She touched his hand. "So much stuff has happed already, good and bad. It scares me to think about what might happen next to us."

"Oh…" Haru blinked, his expression turning clueless as he thought of a response. Elie giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face, whenever you think so hard."

He scowled. "I am trying to help you here."

"Sorry. Go on."

Haru smiled. "Well, the future is a scary thing to think about. But rather than think about what might happen, you should think about what you want to happen, and then work on it."

"Like what?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, what should I do in my future?" Elie asked. She sat up, resting her chin on her knees. "I mean, what should we do after Dark Bring is stopped?

Haru thought. "Well, after this, I'm gonna go back to Garage Island, and hold the biggest victory party ever. I'll invite all the people how helped us out. Then maybe I'll take a long vacation.."

"That… sounds nice." Elie spoke quietly.

"Then I'll have to figure out what to do with Symphonia, now I technically own it.." Haru mused. He still found in unbelievable that his late grandfather had actually been the King of Symphonia, and that he was of royal blood. "I could set up a new town there or something.."

The excitement in Haru's voice amused her. He was always happy about his crazy plans.

Then Haru grasped her hands, very tightly. She blinked in confusion, and noticed an odd stare in his eyes.

"There's something else I want…" His words sounded forced. "Something I would really like…" He went silent, his gaze never leaving her.

"What…?" Elie trembled for some reason, either from his touch, or anticipation.

"I… I…" Haru stumbled.

"Haru, what is it?" She gripped his hand tighter, wanting, needing to know.

Haru took his hands away. "Ah… nothing. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Elie was confused. "Your face is white."

He touched his face in surprise. "Hah… I guess I need a bit more sun." Stumbling, he reached back and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. "I… I have to go. You think about what I said…

Then he ran off. Elie stared as he left.

She shuddered, her eyes downcast.

The music on the radio continued. "And now, a golden oldie, from Ayumi Hamasaki. No Way to Say!"

A gentle theme played, but she paid no attention to it, her mind questioning what had just happened with Haru.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru hadn't gone far. He'd jogged into a nearby bathroom, where he now leaned against the sink, staring at his face in the mirror. He was a gaunt white, and his hands trembled on the smooth surface of the sink.

"Damn it…" He breathed. He'd been so close. All he'd wanted to do was help her, and instead, he'd almost… He couldn't dare risk telling her. He didn't dare lose her.

He could just hear the words of a song from Elie's radio. He listened, the words seeming all too familiar to him…

_The old wound left on me   
Begins to ache   
I hide my trembling heart again   
And pretend to smile _

_Even in my age now, I'm the same as before   
As timid as before   
I only learn how to pretend to be strong _

_Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey   
You see, I can't change them into words well   
If I had not met you   
I wouldn't even have such an embarrassing pain_

_Little by little, I've come to realize   
That my past never heals   
And that it's no use   
Fearing the future I can't refuse _

_How much more courage do I need   
To say with my head held high   
This is the only important thing to me _

_Though I have firm feelings   
You see, I can't change them into words as usual   
Everyone is living this way   
With feelings they can't express _

_Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey   
You see, I can't change them into words well   
If I had not met you   
I wouldn't even have such an embarrassing pain…_

"Damn it." He repeated. He banged the sink angrily with his foot.

She was there… but he would never have her.

Wiping his face, he walked back to his room.

# # # # # # # # # #

"What the hell is he doing?!!" Musica shouted. Only Julia clamping a hand over his mouth had prevented Elie from hearing him.

"Keep it down!" She dragged Musica away, and the others followed.

Musica got free of Julia's hold. "What the hell was that?!! I just saw him walk away from a half naked Elie. Half naked!! Is he insane?"

Iulius smiled. "Well, he's either insane, or…"

"Stop your train of thought there." Shuda commanded. "You know he isn't."

"Well, either way, it's a damn shame."

Julia frowned. "I don't understand. They were so close? Why wouldn't Haru just tell her? Or Elie? Hell, I could see they were attracted."

"Maybe they just don't actually feel that way.." Let began. He was swiftly silenced by Julia's stare.

"In any case, we'll have to come up with a better plan.."

"Count me in!" Musica blurted.

"Eh? Before, you couldn't care less."

Musica looked frantic. "I just saw my best friend walk away from a beautiful, bikini clad woman he's had a crush on for God knows how long. Clearly, Haru is wrong in the head, and needs our help."

"Good grief." Shuda shook his head. "Can't you people just leave this alone?"

"NO!!"

Julia turned back to Musica. "So, you got anything in mind."

Musica thought. "What we need… is a change of location. This ship ain't the most amorous place to get together. We really need a fancy restaurant…." He turned to Griff. "What's the nearest town from here?"

Griff pulled out his trusty travel map, and flipped some pages. "Lets see…. AH! In an hour or so, we reach Stanza Peak, a mountain town." He checked the guide. "Ohh.It's popular with tourists, has no Demon Card activity, has lots of restaurants and services, a scenic waterfall… wow, and the Stanza Caverns, the second largest cave network in the world! We gotta see that!"

Julia grabbed the book and looked it over. "This is perfect. There's loads of romance here.." She rubbed her chin, which worried Let. It indicated the gears in her head were working overtime.

"We could… set them up in a restaurant." She grinned. "Put them on a date."

"Buy them new outfits!" Iulius cheered.

"Give Haru a gift to give for Elie, poyo!" Ruby hopped.

"Hey, great idea!" Musica spoke. "Excuse me while I pull all that out of my ass."

"Poyo! We've still got the money we won in the dancing contest."

Musica blinked. "Damn, I forgot all about that! Heh, that feels like a long time ago…" He smacked his fists together. "Okay, lets make plans. Operation Get Haru Laid is back on!!"

With that, he along with Julia, Ruby, Iulius, Griff and Plue strode off. Let and Shuda stared.

"To think I left Demon Card for this…" Shuda sighed.

"I wonder if she would be happy with us just living together.." Let spoke.

# # # # # # # # # #

Elie sat on the deck, fully clothed now the sun was gone. She tried to lift her spirits thinking about the fun they could have once they reached Stanza Peak. But Haru's conversation earlier kept tugging at her mind. He'd tried, in his usual clumsy way, to cheer her up when his talk about the future had affected her. Whenever thoughts about the future came up, she was always think back to the conversation she had had with Saga Pentragon, the famous oracle.

"_Regretfully… when I look into the future… I do not see you with the others…."_

That one statement was the most horrible thing she had ever heard. It pained her to think that she might never see her friends again once all this was over. That she would never see Haru again.

Haru… when had he turned into that odd, country boy with a big sword and big heart, into one of the most important people in her life? Every time she had a disaster or a triumph, Haru was there, cheering her on. The day she had almost died by Sieg Hart's hand. The day she had found that brief memory of her parents. The dancing contest. Every time she needed him, Haru was there. She could never understand just why he stayed by her, but he did. And the thought of being without him was too much to bear…

"Elie-chan." She looked back to see Julia approach. She sighed, wishing she could be alone.

"Hey Elie, why so sad?" The Dragon girl asked. "I thought you would be excited. Stanza Peak is a pretty good town. You could go shopping."

"I guess…" Elie murmured. Julia frowned.

"Elie, what the hell is wrong with you? I've known you long enough to know when you're worried. Now what the hell is it?"

Elie cast an apologetic look to her friend. "I'm sorry Julia-chan… It's just… You know about Saga Pentragon, right?"

Julai thought back to what Let had told her. Saga Pentragon, a strange flower shaped creature who lived on Acapella Island. He could predict the future, and had guided the group toward another piece of Rave. According to Let, he had predicted Let would find her again. Saga sometimes spoke to the group by speaking thought the Rave of Truth.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"A few days ago, before the dance contest, I spoke to him, on my own. I asked him if he could see me in the future…" She shivered. "… And he said he couldn't"

Julia gasped. "Oh Elie.." She grasped her friend's hand to comfort her.

"He said that the future is very uncertain, and… and that I might still appear…" She forced a smile. "But it still scares me. I sometimes think I might die if I have to use my Aetherion to restore Rave.."

"We won't let that happen." Julia affirmed. "We don't know what might happen. But I know you'll still be here."

"I wonder.." Elie shrugged. "But… maybe you're right." She hugged Julia. "Thanks for cheering me up Julia-chan."

And she bounced off, seemingly cheery again. Julia watched her, concern on her face.

"_Poor girl… I've got to get her together with Haru soon. Maybe… he can ease her pain…_"

# # # # # # # # # #

Stanza Peak was a fairly large, rustic town situated at the base of a large mountain, surrounded by forest. Houses littered the base and lower slopes of the mountain, with paths leading to the forest and a set of cliffs overlooking a large valley. A waterfall completed the picturesque scene, running down the side of the mountain.

"Oh… It's amazing." Elie cried, jumping in excitement. Haru watched her from nearby, a smile on his face.

"Careful you don't fall over." He laughed.

Twenty minutes later, after the airship had landed on the cliffs, and the gang had checked into a hotel, they stepped out onto the main street. "So, what do we do first?" Haru asked. "You never really told us why we landed here Musica."

"Er…." The Silver Claimer racked his brains. "Er… supplies!! Yeah, supplies. Ruby mentioned we were a bit low on er…. Lugnuts. Yeah. So, we'll relax a bit and get some more lugnuts."

Haru nodded. "Oh right, lugnuts."

Shuda shook his head. "However did you last this long?" He muttered to himself.

"So, we got some time to kill. What do you think we should do?"

"Casino!" Elie bellowed. "Where's the casino?"

"Over there." Haru pointed. "I'm gonna check out those caves. I hear they're pretty cool."

"Oh.." Elie jumped. "Well, I'm coming too."

Haru blinked. "I thought you were going to the casino."

"Later! Caves first!" She grabbed Haru's arm and dragged him off at high speed, Plue following close behind.

Julia watched them run off, and turned to the others. "Okay, Iulius, Ruby, Griff, you know what to do. And remember, it has to be a really fancy restaurant."

"Sir yes sir!" Iulius saluted, then they jogged off.

"You think this will work?" Let questioned his fiancée.

Julia grinned. "If a lunk like you can woo me with just a few simple words and a bracelet you made…" She touched the bracelet Let had given her when they has first dated. "… then Haru should have no trouble." She took his hand. "Come on koi, let's watch the lovers to be."

The couple walked off, Musica following them. He glanced back at Shuda. "Hey, if either of those two get up to mischief, I wanna be there. You coming Shuddy?"

Shuda wringed his metal fist. "I cannot believe I'm stuck with these morons. Thank you VERY much Gale!"

# # # # # # # # # #

In another hotel, not far from where the gang had set up, three figures had entered the hotel's bar. Two were tall and thin, the other short and stumpy. All three wore heavy, hooded coats, masking their faces. One of the tall people and the short one found a table in the far corner of the room, and looked around, as if awaiting danger. The leader walked to the bar, where the barkeep eyed him suspiciously.

"What's yer poison pal?"

"I would like two ales, and a bottle of milk."

"Sure thing…" The barkeep blinked. "A bottle of milk?"

"And a small bowl please." The stranger placed some money on the counter. Nodding, the barkeep fetched two bottles of ale, then slipped into the rear kitchen to get the milk and bowl. The cloaked man thanked him, and returned to his colleages.

"Yummy." The second tallest grasped the bottle and poured some milk into the bowl. The short one looked around. "Can we take these off now? I'm suffocating, and I don't think we'll be spotted."

The leader nodded, and all three removed their hoods and unfastened their coats. The leader was a young man, rail thin and with black hair crafted into a large quiff. He leaned back into his seat, glad to stretch out his long legs.

The second was a girl of similar age, with long blonde hair in two ponytails. She looked normal enough, but then one could notice her eyes, which had narrow, slanted pupils like a cat. The girl then bent down and began to lap up her milk with her tongue.

The third was not human at all, but a creature which resembled a overgrown teddy bear. He ran a hand through his brown fur, rubbing his sore ears. Giant, round eyes glanced lazily around the bar.

The three were an odd looking group, but a few days ago, they had been people to fear. For they were all members of the Blue Guardians, the terrible warriors who ruled the skies. At least, that had been the way before the Rave Master had defeated the leader, Hardner, and destroyed their base. Now they were vagrants, living off the land and scrounging for scraps. At least, that was how Koala saw it.

The teddy bear creature looked at Giraffe, who was relaxing in his chair, and Leopard, who was engrossed in her milk. "So, how long are we going to stay in this fleapit?"

"It's not a fleapit." Leopard retorted.

Giraffe shrugged. "Well, after that trek through the mountains, we might as well relax here for a day or so. Then we can catch a train to Experiment City. I'm sure we can find some work that requires our services there."

Suddenly, Koala thumped the table with his fist. "This sucks!! This utterly sucks!"

Giraffe sighed. "Yes Koala I'm aware of that. You remind us in every bloody place we stop at."

Koala showed no signs of shutting up." We were legends once…"

"Not again…."

"We were the most feared warriors in the world. The crème de la crème. We had money, power, respect, everything! We were gonna rule the world!" He gritted his teeth. "And now look at us. Wandering from town to town like a bunch of bums. Working as short order chefs. And all because of that Goddamn Rave Master!! I swear, if I ever see him…

"Oh shut up!" The girl whapped Koala with a manicured hand. "Leopard wants some peace." She resumed her drinking, and Giraffe smiled. Leopard's simplistic attitude and cat-like imitation had irritated him at first, but now he found it rather endearing.

Leopard's strike had managed to calm Koala. "Alright alright." He slumped in his seat. "I'm just really hacked off, that's all."

"Oh right. I hadn't noticed." Giraffe rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

"That damn Rave Master.." Koala seethed, tearing a napkin in his paws.

"You must relax." Giraffe spoke. "In a few days, we'll be in Experiment City, and we'll get loads of contract work. Hell, we may even join the ranks of Demon Card." He pointed at the dark jewel hanging from his neck, his Dark Bring. "With our powers, we'll be a hot commodity."

"Yeah, so cheer up." Leopard swallowed the last of her milk. "But not right away. We deserve a quick break after that walk in the mountains, right Giraffe?" She looked adoringly at their leader.

"Or course." He stood up. "Why don't we get a room, then I'll sort out our dinner."

"Alright!"

Koala shrugged and hopped off his chair, fastening his coat. "Whatever. I'm gonna look around, find something to do in this craphole.." He walked off.

"He's so silly sometimes." Leopard grabbed Giraffe's arm. "Let's go already! Leopard wants a bath!"

# # # # # # # # # #

"These stalactites, formed from dripping sediments from the cave roof, have been continually growing since 0034, some as long as seven feet.." The tour guide droned on, Musica moaned and looked around. He and the others were in a large cavern, deep underneath the cliffs of the mountain. The place was flooded with light from large spotlights, illuminating the stalactites and crystals which formed the roof. It was very impressive, but the guide was beginning to get on his nerves.

He then spotted a female guide walk by, in a very short skirt. Musica glanced over to where the others where, then licked his lips. "Now the tour gets interesting."

As he followed the guide, Haru, Elie and Plue were looking down at an underground river. Haru's eyes wide as the water rushed down below them.

"Man… I've never seen a cavern like this." He gaped up at the ceiling. "Not even Akumu Hall was a s big as this."

Elie suppressed a giggle. She was always amused whenever got like this. Whenever he saw something new and exciting, he seemed to revert into a child, glee and innocence in his face. It was understandable, after all, he'd lived most of his life on an island. But it was refreshing to see someone take wonder in all the simple things of the world.

She sighed, watching him as he spotted crystals on the roof with Plue. He truly was exceptional. She could think of no one else who shared his adoration for life, his constantly positive attitude, and his boundless courage. She only had to think back, and a dozen situations arose where Haru would charge into a challenge head-on, be it fighting, or when he asked to dance in the contest, but Shuda politely told him he was crap at it. Everytime she needed him to help her, he was there. Everytime her spirits were low, and the frustration got to her, he always made her feel better Everytime they faced a difficulty, he would always say they would come out alright. And they always did. Even when he was tired and hurt, he fought for his friends. For her.

She frowned at that thought. He fought for her.

She hated that.

"Elie-chan?" Haru asked, wondering why she had spaced off. Elie blinked, noting his stare.

"Haru… ah, I was just…" She glanced up at some crystals. "Just admiring those."

He looked up." Yeah, they are nice. A bit like the ones in the Star Vestige."

"Yeah.." Her face fell. "Too bad that place got destroyed."

Haru nodded, recalling their visit to Star Vestige, a massive cave which was meant to be the entrance to the Stellar Memories. Within the cave, they had found massive crystals, which when touched, could reveal a person's past. Haru had seen his entire past, past his leaving Garage Island and beyond. The others had also seen their pasts.. but when Elie had tried, she had somehow been given a glimpse of a future terrorised by Dark Bring. Before she could get another chance to see her past, Lucia had attacked, and the battle between Haru and the Dark Bring Master had awoken the Endless, which had destroyed the cavern.

He had felt truly bad about that, even though it hadn't utterly been his fault. But he still felt guilty that he had denied her a chance to see her past.

He looked at her, her eyes shining a little as she studied the stone walls. Sometimes he wondered if this quest to find her past was worth all the trouble. So far, it had only seemed to get her in trouble with every power-mad loony who desired the magic within her. Sometimes, he doubted she needed to know her past to make her life complete.

Despite this troubled existence she had come into, she was always smiling. Everyday, she would wake the others up, fresh as a daisy and as hyper as ever. Nothing could ever stop her. No matter what situation they got into, she could life his spirits with just a smile. She could find happiness in anything, and she would spread it infectiously. In the year since he'd known her, his admiration for her had grown considerably. Not to mention he was steadily realising how beautiful she was…

He noticed she was still looking sad about his comment about the Star Vestige. He sided closer, and put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched, then turned to look at him.

"You'll get a chance to see your past Elie." He smiled. "Just keep believing."

She smiled back. "I never stopped."

She leaned against him, and his arm tightened around her.

For now, this was enough.

"Oooooh, that is so cute!!" Julia gushed, as she, Let and Shuda watched Haru and Elie stand close together. "You see? It's so obvious they care for each other."

"Yes, delightful." Shuda deadpanned. "As much as I support your little matchmaking scheme, and that isn't a lot, may I remind you that Demon Card are still up to their tricks. You know, that whole world domination thing. How much longer do you intend to keep us here?"

Julia sighed. "Lighten up Shuda. After tonight, they'll be together and we can set off." She sniggered. "Though we might have to pry those two out of bed."

Shuda rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't drag this out."

"You're a real prude, you know that Shuda? Why don't you do something decent and write a love letter to Haru's sister?"

Shuda snorted and walked away. Let watched him with a smirk. "Perhaps he could benefit from your matchmaking in the future."

Haru, Elie and Plue walked up. "Hey, you guys fancy checking out the gift shop. It would be nice to get some stuff for my sister."

"Sure thing… say, where's Musica?"

A loud slap was heard, and Musica joined them, a red mark on his face. He noticed them staring, looks of amusement of their faces. "What?"

# # # # # # # # # #

Koala had wandered into a gift shop, and was now busy fiddling with a small plastic puzzle box, the type made of interlocking pieces. He had difficulty connecting pieces, as his short arms were hidden within the sleeves of his coat, but he was determined to persevere. Then at least the day wouldn't be a total waste.

He sighed. "_I can't take anymore of this. I don't wanna be a bum for the rest of my life_!"

A loud voice sounded in the air. "Oooh, Love Believer t-shirts! Grab em!"

Koala blinked. "_That voice…. Haven't I heard that voice before?_"

"Come on Elie, you've got enough shirts already."

"But it's purple! I don't have any that colour."

Koala's blood froze, and he dropped the puzzle. "_No way… it can't be…_" Gathering himself, he hid behind a pile of soft toys and peered out at the clothing section of the shop.

His eyes turned to saucers. It was them. The Rave Master and the girl with Aetherion. He was handing her money for a t-shirt. Then they walked to the counter, still chatting away. Close by were the two dragon people, the Silver Claimer who had beaten Giraffe back on their base, and the red-haired swordsman. He glared, remembering how the red-haired fiend had defeated him.

He watched as the group paid for their items and left, then snuck out the shop and followed them, keeping out of sight in the crowds. They walked onto the main street, past Koala's hotel, and stopped in front of another one a few blocks away.

Koala, having seen enough, bolted back to his hotel. He had to tell Giraffe and Leopard.

# # # # # # # # # #

Giraffe entered their hotel room, a bag of groceries under his arm. He felt grateful that he'd saved a large amount of cash before the Blue Guardians dissolved, so they weren't too bad financially. Still, it could only last for so long…

"Leopard?" He called, wondering where the cat-girl was. Checking the bedroom, he ambled into the adjoining bathroom.. and jumped when he spotted her in the bath.

"EEEEEK!!" She screamed, hiding herself in the bubbles filling the bath. Giraffe adverted his eyes. "Ah, sorry. I was just looking for you."

She calmed down. "Leopard didn't hear you. You just surprised Leopard."

Sensing he was safe to do so, Giraffe turned his eyes back to her. He silently chuckled at the sight of Leopard, wet blond hair trailing behind her back, sitting beetroot red amist a load of foam. He'd never say it out loud, but he constantly found her cute. No one never really suspected she was a vicious warrior.

"Will you rub my back?" She asked. He was taken aback, a bit unsure of touching her.

"O.. okay then." Crouching next to the bath, he took a wet sponge, and ran it over her back. He felt the smooth warmth whenever his fingers touched skin, a pleasant tingle on his senses.

"Do you like this place Giraffe?" She asked.

"Well.. it's alright. Would probably be better without all these tourists."

"Leopard thinks it's the best place we've been to so far." She smiled at him. "Leopard hasn't seen many places outside of the Albatross."

That was true. Though he knew little of her past, Giraffe was aware that Leopard had lived and trained on the Albatross, the Blue Guardian's central base, since she was little. A lifetime of fighting had done little to dampen her cheery spirit though.

"Leopard likes this place. It's so much nicer than the Albatross." She sighed. " I wish we could live here."

He ran a hand through her hair. "It wouldn't be very convenient, but still, you could move here if you had the cash."

Unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand, and looked up at him. "But… it wouldn't be the same without Giraffe there."

Giraffe was silent. He and Leopard had been partners for a long time, but this was the first time she had touched him.. so tenderly. His wandering eye found itself trying to peek at her body, but he managed to focus on her eyes. Funny, he never noticed they were so bright….

"GUYS!! GUYS!! You won't believe it!! Koala ran in screaming. Leopard shrieked, hiding deeper in the water.

"EEEEEEK! Hentai!!"

Giraffe grasped Koala's neck in a fluid movement, and stared the bear in the eye. "I hope you have a good explanation, because I don't hurt you, she will."

Leopard glared at Koala, who freed himself from Giraffe's hold. "Guess who I just saw in town?"

"This isn't like the time you said you saw the inventor of the telephone, is it?"

"Better than that! I saw the Rave Master!"

That got their attention. Both Leopard and Giraffe leaned closer. "Are you joking?"

"It's no joke. I saw him and all his stupid friends. "He darted to the window. "They're in a hotel not far from ours… Look!! They're outside right now!!"

Giraffe crossed over to the window, and peered outside. His eyes widened as he saw the silver-haired Rave Master standing in the street, surrounded by his allies. Leopard moved up, wrapped in a towel.

"It's them…" She gasped. "Are they looking for us?"

"They don't appear to be." He assured. "I think they're just here the same reason we are. After all, they've beaten us. Why chase after us? In any case, we better get out of here as soon as we can…"

"What?" Koala screeched. "You want to run away? Don't you see what an opportunity this is? We could kill him off for good!"

Giraffe stared at the short bear incredulously. "Three of us against the Rave Master, not to mention all his friends? Why it's all too easy!" He glared. "Get a grip! There's no way we could beat them all. If Hardner couldn't beat the Rave Master, what chance have we got?"

"Hardner almost beat him, he just got overconfident." Koala's eyes gleamed. "They have no idea we're here. All we would have to do is get some weapons, and take them by surprise. They'll never see us coming! And we wouldn't have to fight them all. Once we killed off that damn Rave Master, they won't have the strength to continue. They'll be lost without their precious leader."

Giraffe had to admit, Koala's rantings had merit. But it still seemed impossible.

"Get real. Why should we risk our lives?"

"For payback man!" Koala flared. "Those bastards destroyed our base, wrecked our organisation, killed Hardner… he killed our boss man! I know you didn't like Hardner much, but I respected the guy. He put a roof over my head, made me part of a great army, and probably would have made me a general or something if his plans had followed through. I feel I owe him, and you two should too."

The words reverated in Giraffe's head. True, he had never liked Hardner. His maniacal approach to life, his obsession with power, plus the way he treated women, had not won him many popularity points. But he had respected the man as a great warrior and general. He'd given him the means to fight, the means to get people to respect him, and defeat anyone who got in his way. Under Hardner's rule, he had indeed gotten everything he wanted. Before the Rave Master took it all away.

A minute of silence passed, before he made his decision.

"Alright then. But we're doing this my way. No offence, but you're a terrible leader."

"Yes!! Wait what?…" Koala stared.

"Here's what we'll do. Leopard and I will follow the Rave Master, track his movements so we can take him unawares. Koala, your job is to get us some weapons. Our Dark Brings are powerful, but we'll need more in order to hold off his friends."

Koala nodded. "There's a scrapyard not far from here. I'll find loads to stuff to use there."

"Then get going. We'll meet later tonight, once we've got him pinned down."

"Alright! Oooh, he is so gonna get it…" Koala ran off, leaving Giraffe to turn to Leopard, who had remained silent through the whole exchange.

"Get dressed. He have to keep tracks on hero boy down there."

"Do we have to?" She asked. Giraffe blinked, confused. "Of course we have to. Now hurry up."

She frowned. "Leopard is coming."

Giraffe nodded and left, but couldn't help but notice Leopard was not her chipper self.

# # # # # # # # # #

Julia kept an eye on Haru and Elie as they bought hotdogs from a vendor. Hearing a call, she turned to see Griff and Ruby run up.

"Well, did you do it?"

"Sure did, poyo!" Ruby beamed with pride. "We got them the best table in the Waterfall Restaurant, right next to the waterfall. It's really nice, poyo! Plus, a posh dinner with all the works. I also got a table for all of us, so we can watch them, poyo."

Julia patted the penguin's head. "You're a marvel Ruby."

"Wait, we have to buy dinner for them now?" Shuda huffed. "You're taking this thing way too far."

"I'll go as far as it takes to get them together."

Let sighed. "I am still here you know…"

"Say, where's Iulius?"

"Poyo. He said he had a plan to give Haru and Elie the dinner reservations without them guessing it's us."

Musica snorted. "Him? The man is as subtle as… hellooo!" His eyes had locked on a slim woman with long dark hair, clad in a blue dress, who was walking up to them. Musica flashed his most charming grin at the woman.

"Well, hello. May I help you miss?"

"The girl laughed. "Why Musica, I thought you would never ask."

The voice sounded familiar. Musica peered at the girl closely… then jumped back in fright. "AGGGGGGHHHH!"

"iulius?!!" Julia gasped in surprise. Iulius lifted his long wig, the other staring in shock at his disguise.

"Indeed, it is I. sorry to startle you, but I figured this was the best way to give these to Haru and Elie." He held up the reservation tickets.

Shuda sighed. "It's the Demon Card Christmas party all over again…"

"I've it once, and I'll say it again. You're a complete freak man!" Musica ranted.

"Charming." Iulius put the wig back on. "Now excuse me, while I present the love birds with their gift." He walked off toward Haru and Elie, the others watching.

"Whose idea was it he come with us?" Musica asked.

"Damn I'm jealous… he's got better legs than me." Julia frowned.

"Mmmmmm!" Elie chomped down on her hotdog, sauce all over her face. "These are great. I could eat a hundred of these."

Haru laughed. "Too bad. You're only getting one."

"You're mean!"

"Haru Glory?" Haru spun around to see a woman with long dark hair standing behind him.

"Er.. yes?"

"Congratulations!!" The woman yelled. "You've won our fabulous prize draw, and I'm here to give you your prize!" She thrust an envelope into Haru's hand. "An exclusive dinner for two at the Waterfall Restaurant. Especially for you and your lovely girlfriend."

"Eh? I'm not his girlfriend." Elie replied.

"Yes, you and your girlfriend will have a wonderful evening. Ta Ta!" And the woman ran off into the crowd, leaving a baffled Haru and Elie.

"That was weird…"

"I'll say.." Haru opened the envelope and examined the contents. "I never entered any kind of prize draw. But these reservations… they're all real."

"Wow…" Elie gasped. "Dinner for two.."

"Why Haru, what's that you have there?" Julia asked innocently as she and the others moved up to them.

"It's really weird. Some odd woman gave me a dinner for two at some Waterfall Restaurant…"

"The Waterfall Restaurant?!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Iulius joined the group.

"Where were you Iulius?" Elie asked.

"Who cares? The Waterfall Restaurant is the best restaurant around here. Booking can go back for months. Haru, you lucky devil!"

"It's quite a prize bro." Musica smiled. "A nice dinner for two."

Haru looked at Elie for a few seconds, a worried expression on his face. Elie also looked nervous.

"Well…" He extended his hand towards Let. "You take it Let. You and Julia have a good time."

"What?" Julia frowned. "No. This is your prize. You and Elie should go."

"Me?" Elie blinked. "But.. why me and Haru?

Everyone froze as they thought of a good answer.

"Er… it's… your anniversary!" Musica snapped his fingers. "Yeah! You two have been friends for a year now. You should celebrate!"

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Haru. He looked at Elie, stared into her golden eyes. He could take her to dinner… he could be with her…

"Okay then…" He croaked. "Elie, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Elie blinked, looking like a frightened rabbit. "You mean… a date?" She blushed crimson.

"Well, yeah.. if you like."

She smiled. "Well… okay then."

The biggest grin he'd ever pulled appeared on his face. "Okay." He felt giddy. He was actually on a date… with her..

Suddenly, Musica, Ruby and Iulius grabbed his arms and dragged him off. "Come on then pal. We gotta get you a sharp suit."

"What?! Wait guys! Guyyyyss…" Haru wailed as they ran off.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Giving his prize to us. Sometimes I wonder if Haru is the nicest man alive, or a complete dimwit."

"Hey! Don't talk about Haru like that! Elie glared at the older girl. Then she facefaulted. "Uh… I mean…"

Julia laughed. "Come on Elie. We need to get you a dress for your date."

"A dress.." Elie smiled at being in familiar territory. "Alright!"

"Allow me to help you in the changing room…" Griff began, before being stamped underfoot by the two women.

Shuda sighed. "Come on. I expect Julia will want us to wear suits for our dinner."

"Suits? She never mentioned suits.." Let trailed off as he followed Shuda.

Behind them, two figures stepped out of the shadows, and chased after Elie and Julia.

# # # # # # # # # #

"Lookin' sharp!" Musica commented as Haru stepped out the changing room of the clothes shop, dressed in a light purple shirt, and dark jacket and trousers.

"If you say so." He shrugged.

"Be a bit more enthusiastic Haru, poyo." Ruby spoke. "Do you want a different shirt?"

"No…" He sounded distracted.

"What's wrong Haru? You don't exactly seem to be looking forward to this."

"I guess I'm a bit nervous. I've…" He seemed ashamed. "I've never really been on a date before."

"Get out! You must have gone out with some girls on your home island."

"Nope. Never even thought about it."

Musica mouth dropped. "You're telling the… geez Haru. What is it with you and girls? You get loads of them falling in love with you, but you never even chat them up."

"I don't know…." Haru gave a sad smile. "They scare me a little. I never really know what to say… I want to but…"

He swallowed "Could you give me some hints? You're the expert. What should I do?"

Musica laughed. "You don't need my help pal. You've got enough charm for the both of us. Just use that old Haru confidence, be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Haru shivered. "I… I don't want to disappoint her."

An idea clicked in Musica's head. "But… if you really want to impress her, you should get her a gift."

"Like what?"

"Like…" He grabbed Haru's arm and led him into the women's wear section. He pointed at the lingerie counter. "That."

Haru turned a shade of red. "That? No way!"

"Ah come on. You bought her that skimpy costume for the dance contest."

"Only for the dance contest!" This… is just way too much. It's only a little date!"

Musica shook his head. "Haru, women love to be fussed upon. Even on small dates, they love us guys to empty our wallets and splash out on them."

He moved to the counter, and held up a silk nightgown. "See, decent enough, but very fancy. She'll love it!"

"If you say so…" Haru still felt unsure about all this.

But when would he ever get another chance to be with her?

# # # # # # # # # #

"Do you like this one?" Elie left the gown shop's changing room wearing a lilac dress. "Tell me you like it, cause I'm undecided between this or the red one."

Julia sighed. "Elie, we've been here for an hour now. Even I can't window shopping for that long. Just pick a dress and lets go!"

"But it needs to be perfect!" She wailed. "You want me to go out with Haru not looking my best?"

"Haru won't care."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't." Jullia smiled. "In case you haven't noticed, Haru is always looking at you."

She blinked. "He is?"

"He can't take his eyes off you. So trust me. He will think you look great no matter what."

"You really mean that…" She smiled. "Yeah… Haru's a great guy like that."

Elie darted back into the changing room. "I'll go with the white one."

"I'll go pay for it then." Julia called. She walked to the counter, a smile on her face. Everything was going to plan…

"Woman! We need to talk."

She spun round to see an angry Let, clad in a smart tuxedo. She grinned in approval.

"Well, don't you look nice."

"This isn't funny. Must I really wear this ridiculous suit to the dinner? I'm willing to help you in this scheme of yours, but even I have my limits."

"Now now… don't be like that…" She adjusted his bowtie, pressing her body to his. "I think you look very handsome."

"Yes well… I don't feel it." Let's cheeks had a slight tinge. "But for you.. I'm willing to tolerate it."

"Thank you." She kissed his nose. "Behave tonight, and I promise two couples will get lucky tonight."

As the three left the shop, Giraffe and Leopard stepped out from the changing room, where they had hidden, and heard everything.

"So, the Rave Master is having a dinner party tonight?" Giraffe mused. "We can catch him afterwards…"

"We should go to that restaurant too!" Leopard spoke. "They may be plotting something. We should be there to watch." She grasped his arm. "Can we go? Pleeeesse?!

Giraffe tried to avoid Leopard's teary eyes, but was unable to resist. "Oh I suppose so."

"Yay! Leopard needs a dress!"

# # # # # # # # # #

Night fell, and the town was ablaze with light, the brightest of all situated behind the waterfall, which illuminated the crashing water for the enjoyment of the Waterfall Restaurant patrons. Haru looked around as he walked toward the outside terrace, amazed at the opulent surroundings. The most extravagant place he'd ever been in was Ruby's casino, and this place beat it out for sheer splendour. He stepped onto the terrace, situated next to the waterfall. He watched the waterfall for a bit, impressed by the lights and noise, and enjoying the cool air. He felt a bit calmer now. Sitting down, he placed Elie's gift under his seat.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he'd be on an actual date with Elie. He'd thought about it many times, but had never worked up the courage, for personal reasons… now, thanks to some twist of fate, he was here, and she would be here too.

Haru!" He turned to the sound of her voice, and was caught breathless. Elie wore a white, spaghetti strapped gown, which seemed to shimmer as she moved. Her hair shone gold from the light, her infamous smile gleaming.

"Haru, did you see the waterfall? Beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke while sitting down.

He smiled. "Beautiful. Definitely."

From a distant table, Let, Julia, Ruby and Musica watched the couple, while Plue and Griff hid under the table.

"Poyo. These are really good seats. Good job I booked them in time."

"Indeed…" Let was fidgeting with his collar. "They better not take too long."

Julia frowned. "Behave, will you? I'm missing out."

"Don't worry. I'm getting it all on tape." Griff called, holding up a video camera. "Say, where's Shuda and Iulius?"

"I am a plastic surgeon's worst nightmare!" Iulius called as he appeared, wearing a purple suit with ruffles on the sleeves. "Throw away the scalpel. Improvements are impossible!"

"Keep it down you fool." Shuda huffed. "You want to be found out?"

"Why are you even here? I thought you didn't care?"

"Mere curiousity." The two sat down, and Shuda rolled his eyes at Julia's stare. "And stop looking at me like that. I am not a romantic."

"You must have seduced Cattleya somehow." Musica laughed.

"Poyo! They've ordered their meal." Ruby called. All eyes turned to Haru and Elie.

"Now let the magic begin." Musica smiled.

At another table, Giraffe and Leopard watched the couple, and the other group. "Very odd…" he mused. "Why are they watching the other two?"

"Should I try the fish or the chicken?" Leopard asked. Giraffe ignored her, prompting her to whack him with the menu. "Giraffe! What should we have?"

"Do you mind? I am trying to spy on them. That was the point of coming here, remember?"

"Leopard doesn't think they're up to something." She said earnestly. "They're just enjoying a meal, like we should do."

"I didn't buy that dress for you just so we could have dinner. We have to keep tabs on them."

Leopard's eyes watered. "You… you're right. Leopard is sorry. I just thought.. you would like dinner with Leopard, before we fight them. But if you want to leave…"

Giraffe looked at her, looking stunning in the black number he'd bought for her, her blonde hair pulled back into a bob. It was funny, he'd never thought of her as really attractive. They were just partners. But now she had tricked him into taking her on a date… and the really funny thing was, he felt he might enjoy it.

He touched her hand. "Alright then. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"Really?!!" She squealed.

"Yes. But keep an eye on them." He glanced at the group again. "There is something going on…"

She usually ate her food with great gusto, but tonight, Elie restrained herself from scoffing down her meal as she usually did. As daintily as she could, she cut her steak and chewed gently. She didn't want to look greedy in front of Haru.

She looked at Haru, who had never taken his eyes off her, as he chatted about his old day job. She partly listened, but was more captivated by his appearance. She'd never seen him in a smart suit, apart from their adventure in Ruby's casino, and was amazed at how dashing the usually scruffy Rave Master looked. Dashing was not a word associated with Haru. Headstrong and reckless were.

She sighed, wishing it could always be like this. No Dark Bring or evil to fight. Just her and Haru, living in peace. She admired him when he was Haru the courageous warrior. But she felt better with Haru the boy. The boy… no man… the nice, compassionate, friendly, reliable, and rather buff man.

Why did it have to be like this? Her always putting him in danger…

"Say Elie… where would you go for a holiday?"

She blinked, realising he'd spoken to her. "Eh? Sorry?"

Haru smiled. "I was thinking…. After all this is over, I'd like to take a holiday. You know, a nice relaxing vacation."

She tittered. "Haven't you travelled enough since we started this quest?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to stop." He grinned, and she felt warm inside. Haru, so childish, and yet more mature than she could ever hope to be. No wonder he was so lovable.

"Well… I'd like to go to Ruby's Casino again.. but have the whole thing hover over Sazanberk, so I can go to the beach whenever I want."

"Yeah that sounds nice…" I'd just like to get as far away from civilisation as possible."

"Huh?"

"Well… I dunno…" He shrugged. "I'd just like to go somewhere where no one else could bother me. Just me on my own, so I could relax without someone trying to kill me. Like a desert island."

He laughed again, but then she reached over and touched his hand. He froze.

"But…" She looked at him tenderly. "Wouldn't you be lonely?"

He blushed. "Umm… I guess…"

A moment of silence passed, and the two looked in each other's eyes. Elie nearly swooned… his eyes were so deep… She wanted to get closer.

But realised she couldn't. Not ever.

Julia gasped. "Look! Ooh, this reminds me of our first date."

"Yes, except I didn't have my friends pushing me along and buying me dinner…" Let deadpanned.

"You first date with Cattleya like that Shuddy, or was it just a few glasses of wine and…"

"Don't make me hurt you Silver Rhythm."

Musica sweated, then looked back to Haru. "Alright! He's getting the gift for her."

"Gift?" Julia looked sceptical. "You got something decent, right."

"Oh yeah. Totally."

Haru reached under his seat, and produced a small box. "Elie… I er… got this for you."

"You did? But why?"

"Well…" He seemed nervous now. "We've been… friends for over a year now, and in all that time, I've never really bought you a present. You gave me stuff for my birthday, but I've never gotten anything for you. So… here you go."

Elie beamed with happiness as she took the box and unwrapped it. A nice date and a gift. This was shaping up to be a good night.

She gasped when she saw the contents. She lifted out a thin, silk nightgown. She stared in amazement, then looked at Haru, who looked anxious.

She felt herself trembling. This gift… why give something like this to her? Was he implying… no he would never do that, he had too much respect. It was another of those reasons she..

No. She couldn't. Her mind was in a frenzy. She had to stop this, before it went any further. And to do that, she had to do something horrible.

"Haru…." Her brows crossed. "YOU PERVERT!!"

"Jigga wha?!" Musica muttered, as Elie's shout was heard throughout the room.

Julia gasped in shock. Let and Shuda's eyebrows raised in surprise. Iulius and Ruby blinked in confusion

Giraffe and Leopard focused on the two, equally confused.

"How… how dare you give me this!! You buy me a nightie, and expect me to sleep with you?!" Elie raged.

"Elie.. I never meant it like…"

"So what is it meant to be? You want me to strip for you? Be your party girl?!"

"No I….

"Shut up!" She gave Haru a fierce slap in the face. "You men are all the same! I never want to see you again!"

She ran off, leaving a desolate Haru in his chair. After a moment of silence, he got to his feet, and plodded out another exit.

The group stared in shock, Julia gaping like a fish. "What… what just happened?"

"I think they broke up." Let commented.

"NO!" It wasn't meant to be like this! I was so sure they would be happy! I don't understand…"

"Some things just aren't to be…"

"You!" She grabbed Musica shirt. "This is all your fault! You and your stupid gift! You couldn't just buy her something practical, could you?!"

Musica pulled himself free. "Hey, you're to blame for this as well. You put pressure on them."

"No I didn't!"

"Just a second." Shuda voiced. "She took the nightie with her."

"Eh?"

"I saw her taking the nightgown with her as she ran out."

"You sure?"

"I'm not totally blind Silver Rhythm. I know what I saw. Look, it would still be on the table otherwise, and it isn't."

Julia blinked. "But… she hated it. Why take it with her?"

In her hotel room, Elie sat on the bed, holding the straps of the silk nightgown, admiring the colours.

"No one's ever bought me something like this…" She whispered. "This is the best gift ever…"

Tears fell from her eyes, and she sobbed into the silk as despair took over.

"Forgive me Haru…."


	3. Tragic Confessions

Groove Adventure Rave: No Way To Say

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

Dark clouds covered the night sky, as the group assembled outside their hotel. Julia looked utterly miserable.

"I don't understand… I thought they would be perfect for each other.."

Let touched her shoulder, and she glared at him. "Don't you dare say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say 'I told you so'. I just know you've been waiting all night to say it."

"Actually…" Let huffed. "I was going to suggest something to help Haru and Elie."

Julia's face lit up." You have an idea?"

"Alright!" Musica cheered. "Okay Let, impart your romantic advice."

"I was merely going to suggest…" Let continued. ".. that Julia and I go tell Elie that we planned this whole thing."

Julia gaped. "Excuse me?"

"Elie's upset because of an understanding we all caused. And we were tricking them into this date. I feel the decent thing to do would be to explain everything, make Elie see you only wanted her and Haru to be happy."

Julia crossed her arms. "I wanted it to be a secret… but you're right. She deserves to know."

Let smiled. "And perhaps, this may make her decide what her feelings for Haru really are."

"You're right!" Julia hugged Let. "I knew there was a good reason for getting engaged to you."

"Yes… come, lets get changed, then we'll talk to her."

"Okay… Operation Get Haru Laid isn't finished yet."

"May I come?" Iulius followed the couple. "Elie may need a shoulder to cry on…"

Musica sighed. "Man Haru, you really know how to impress a girl." He looked at Shuda. "You saw what happened. I cannot believe he didn't try to explain himself." He smirked. "But hey, if Let and Julia can get them talking again, I've got some more schemes…"

Shuda grabbed Musica's arm and dragged him inside.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Shuda frowned. "We're going to see Haru. I'm putting an end to this lunacy once and for all."

# # # # # # # # # #

Meanwhile, at a junkyard, several blocks away…

"Giraffe! Leopard can't walk in here!" Leopard whined., her shoes digging into the earth.

"Then take those heels off." He sighed, looking over the vast piles of scrap metal. "Where the hell is Koala?

"Right here!!" They looked up, not surprised at what they saw. Koala sat in the cockpit of a robot-type machine, made entirely of pieces of scrap, and a few guns and weapons bolted on. This was the power of his Dark Bring, which allowing him to manipulate metal. He looked extremely proud of his creation.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad." Giraffe shrugged. "Where'd you get the weapons?"

"I raided a gun shop down the road." Koala grinned wickedly. "I've got about fifteen of these babies made, more than enough to take out the Rave Master's pals."

"Excellent. You take care of them. Just remember, the Rave Master is mine."

Giraffe reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small rod, with a black jewel set within it. "I'm been waiting for a chance to try this out.." He looked at Leopard. "Well, come on. Let's get ready."

Leopard's eyes were downcast. "As you wish Giraffe…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Julia, Let and Iulius stood in front of Elie's hotel door. Listening, they could just hear her quietly sobbing.

"Poor lass. Are you sure we should go in?" Iulius asked.

"We have to.." Julia knocked on the door. "But remember, we have to be gentle about this. Elie? Elie-chan? Can we come in?!

"Julia..?"

"Yeah, it's me. Iulius and Let are with me? Can we talk? You sound like you need some company."

There was silence before she answered. "O… okay then."

The three entered the small room, seeing Elie, still in her white dress, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her face wet with tears. Julia sat next to her, Iulius and Let standing nearby.

"Oh Elie… what happened?"

"It's… it all went wrong." She sobbed. "Something happened and… I just couldn't let that date continue."

"Was it something Haru did?"

"Yes…" She shuddered. "But it was me as well…" A cry racked her body. "My first date…."

Iulius decided to speak. "Well, don't worry my dear. It's not the end of the world. He could still apologise for that nightgown."

Elie looked at him. "How… how did you know about the nightgown?"

Iulius sweatdropped. "I er.. um.. oops."

"You idiot! I said we were to be gentle."

Elie looked at them all. "You were… watching us?"

Julia sighed. "Well, yeah. I'm sorry, but we just wanted to watch you two together."

"But why? You're being weird Julia."

Julia took a deep breath. "Okay Elie, we have to be honest. Haru didn't win those dinner reservations. We bought them for you."

Elie's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes, and it was Iulius who gave them too you. And it was Musica's idea to make Haru give you that nightgown. And it was me who made those fortune cookies."

Elie was stunned. "You did all this… But why Julia-chan? Why all this trouble?"

Julia sighed, feeling utterly ashamed about putting her through this. "Because I thought I could play matchmaker. I looked at you and Haru.. and I thought you two would make a nice couple. I thought you would be happy with Haru the way I'm happy with Let…." Her eyes lowered. "But I guess I was wrong."

She looked at Elie, who had turned pale, her hands clasped to her chest. "Elie-chan… you can hate me all you want for doing this… but please don't hate Haru. He's just an innocent in all this."

Elie's eyes bored into her. "Hate him…" She covered her face. "I could never hate Haru. I can't! It's impossible." She shook as she cried once again. "Our first date… and our last.."

Julia touched her friend's shoulder. "Elie… this doesn't have to be your last date. You could…"

"No!" Elie cried. "I can't! I'm sorry, but it can never happen. I have to keep him away from me. That's why…" Shame covered her face. "I yelled at him."

Let blinked. "You ruined your date on purpose?" But why?"

"I have to keep him safe…" Elie cried. "I have to make sure he won't get hurt…"

She felt their eyes on her, expecting an explanation.

"Because…. Because I love him."

Julia gasped. "You mean… you really love him?"

Elie nodded. "I do… I love him so much.."

"I knew it!!" Julia leaped to her feet and pointed at Let. "I knew I was right! In your face Let!"

She then realised everyone was frowning at her.

"Well er.. carry on Elie. You were saying?"

# # # # # # # # # #

Shuda, Musica and Ruby stood at the door of Haru's room, Musica feeling anxious.

"Shuda, are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Or course." Shuda nodded. "One thing about Haru, he can be very talkative when he gets frustrated."

"The thing is…" Musica was nervous. ".. whenever Haru gets angry… people get sent to hospital."

"He's right poyo." Ruby spoke. "It's rather mean. Should we really do this to Haru, poyo?"

"I think it's the only way." Shuda replied. "Let's just do this already."

"Okay…." Musica rapped on the door. "Haru! Yo Haru, you in there?!"

There was silence. Finding the door unlocked, Musica opened it and peered inside. Haru lay on the bed, back in his usual clothes, and stroking Plue, who sat on his lap. His face was passive of any emotion. He noticed his friends entering. "Hey."

"Hey Haru!" Musica spoke gaily. "So, how did the date go?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Haru replied, his eyes fixed on the window. "It didn't go well, even with that gift I got her… I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay…" Musica shrugged, not failing to realise the misery in Haru's voice. "But hey, you and Elie will be alright, right?"

"I don't know…" Haru sighed. "I should talk to her tomorrow, see if I can straighten things out with her."

"Cool.." Musica cringed inwardly, knowing full well Haru would not take well to his next words. He glanced back at Ruby and Shuda, the red-haired man's stare meaning he had no chance to back out of this."

"Well, I hope Elie feels better soon, cause I want to…" He swallowed, and prayed. "…ask her out."

"What?!" Haru bolted upright, Plue flying from his lap. "What did you say?"

"I said, I wanna ask her out. You know, dinner, night on the town… and maybe a night under the sheets."

"What…" Haru looked confused and enraged all at once. "Bu.. but why?!"

Musica flashed a fake smile. "What can I say bro? It's been ages since I've been with a woman, and you gotta admit, Elie is one hot dish. And seeing as you have no luck with the ladies, I figure I should try my chances with her. Not that I need help of course."

Shuda watched as Haru began to twitch with constrained anger. Musica was doing his job perfectly. He just hoped Haru didn't snap before…

"You… you can't be serious…" Haru managed to speak.

"Oh I am buddy boy. I made plans." Musica smirked. "I got an expensive picnic in the moonlight paid for, fine jewellery to give her, and some hot, sexy underwear, for when we…"

"No!"

"Oh yeah! Months of suppressed hormones will be ended. I'm gonna show Elie pleasure she can't imagine." He leered. "And boy, do I know some positions to…"

He never finished. With a speed too fast to register, Haru leaped off his bed, grabbed Musica's throat, and slammed him against the wall. Musica struggled against his friend's hold, but Haru was powered by pure anger. His eyes bored into him.

"If you touch her…. You do those things to her… I'll kill you…" Haru hissed with malice. "You hear me?!"

"Ahhh! Calm down Haru, poyo!" Ruby yelped.

Musica looked into Haru's eyes, amazed at what he saw. Anger was there, but he could see something else. Fear, Desperation. He felt desperate, as if his very life were on the line. Then Musica remembered his lack of breath.

"Why so upset Haru?" Shuda spoke out. Haru ignored him. "Why do you care about what Musica does with Elie?"

"Shut up!!" Haru spat at the man. "This is none of your business!"

Shuda remained cool. "I'm curious. Why are you getting so riled up about this? What is your problem with Elie dating Musica?"

"I.. I… just shut up!" Haru was shaking now, his grip on Musica loosening slightly

"Hurry up man!" Musica gasped.

"You do feel strongly for Elie, don't you? And not just as a friend."

"No I…. she's just my… friend…" Haru shivered in fear. "Just go away!"

"Admit it Haru. You're jealous that Musica is getting to her before you do. Having her before you get the chance."

"No I don't! I don't… feel like…"

"You want to take her to bed. Given the chance, you would ravish her. I know you've been wanting to." Shuda continued, sensing he was getting close. He felt bad for inflicting this on the man who had become his friend… but it had to be done, for Haru to understand.

"You're wrong!" Haru protested. "I'd never do that to her!"

"Please! You would take her, and enjoy her for all she's worth, while you have the chance.."

Haru released Musica and rounded on Shuda. "NO!! I LOVE HER!!"

After the outburst, everything turned quiet. Musica rubbed his neck, staring at Haru. Ruby was stunned by Haru's words. Shuda was silent as ever, but with a slight smile on his face. But Haru, had instantly turned into a wreck. He fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, his hands covering his face.

"I love her…." He whispered, collapsing on the floor. Plue ran up to his master, holding his arm to try and comfort him. Haru didn't notice in his grief.

"Geez Shuddy, did you have to be so harsh?" Musica spoke.

Shuda kneeled next to Haru. "I'm sorry Haru… but before you could admit it to her… you had to admit it to yourself…"

Haru said nothing. He just looked down at the carpet, as if seeing something else.

"I love her…."

# # # # # # # # # #

"I guess… the day I realised I love him.. was after the battle with Doryu." Elie wiped her face, and glanced at Let. "You remember what happened, right Let?"

Let nodded, but felt he should explain to Julia and Iulius. "After Haru had finished Doryu, he suddenly vanished into thin air. For a while, we thought he was dead, but as it turned out, he had been transported to Alpine, one of the Blue Sky Knights. He healed Haru of the wounds from Doryu's sword, then brought him back."

Elie nodded. "That was the day… I was so glad he had managed to defeat Doryu… he'd put his life on the line… but then… he vanished."

She crossed her arms, her face somewhere between cheer and sadness. "When he was gone… we all thought he was gone forever… and I felt so… empty inside. Like nothing else mattered anymore, not even the world. What was the point if he was gone?"

She smiled. "Then he came back… and I felt so happy.. not just because he was alive, but because I didn't have to face life without him."

"And that's when I realised.. I love him." She looked at Julia. "When I lost my memories, I really had nothing, no one I could call a friend. Then he showed up between my legs, and offered to stay with me… and he's been with me ever since. He's so kind, and strong.. and he cares. He cares about everything, at the cost of his own happiness. I know he's not the smartest guy, but I don't care." Her eyes shone with adoration. "I don't care if, at the end of all this, I get my memories back or not. If I can be with him… I'm happy."

Julia felt a tear in her eye. She had felt Elie liked Haru… but never to such a deep extent. She glanced to see Let with a rare smile, and Iulius struggling not to burst into tears.

"Elie, that's wonderful…. But I still don't understand. You love him so much, but you feel you have to keep him away?"

"I know…" She spoke softly. "I want to tell him. I'm burning to. But… it's better this way. This way… we don't risk hurting each other."

Julia blinked. "Huh? How could you ever hurt him?"

" What if I die?"

Julia flinched. She recalled Elie's earlier conversation about Saga Pentragon. "I… don't get you."

"Me neither. What do you mean? Let asked.

Elie swallowed. "Saga Pentragon told me, that he couldn't see me with you guys in the future… so I figure, I might die sometime before this quest is over."

"That's nonsense!"

"Is it? Resha Valentine died when she created Rave, maybe I might have to die to restore the Raves to one form." She looked away from them. "I don't mind dying, if it means I can save the world and stop Dark Bring. But I don't want to break Haru's heart, if I do go."

"For God's sake woman!" Let blurted. "You're refusing you and Haru a chance of happiness, just because of what some stupid talking flower said?"

"He was right about you and Julia, wasn't he? He said you would find her."

Let thought about that. "Well, yes.. but that doesn't mean he's right about everything. In any case, it's foolish to withhold your feelings like this."

"It's not just that.." Elie sounded frightened now. "What if Haru dies?"

"Good grief. Haru is not going to…"

"How do you know?!" Tears fell from her eyes again. "You've seen the way he fights.. don't you remember the battle with Doryu, or Hardner? They nearly killed him. And then… and then there was that fight with Lucia, and the Oracion Seis and… he kept fighting."

She sobbed. "He was dying! They had beaten him to a pulp… he was badly hurt.. but he kept fighting… fighting for us. Fighting for my useless hide…"

"He's so brave… but what if he dies trying to save me? I don't want him to die because of me…"

She looked at her friends with despair filled eyes. "I don't want to make him suffer. I love him too much to do that to him."

There was a profound silence. Iulius, his bottom lip quivering, excused himself and left the room. Seconds later, a high wail could be heard. Julia moved closer and held Elie in her arms. Elie leaned on her chest, too upset to do anything.

"Elie… I do understand what you're saying…" She glanced at Let, who watched the two with concern. "Not a day goes by that I don't worry that Let is going to go too far in his battles and get seriously hurt, or that I feel guilty because he had to go through so much to get me back…"

She flashed a tender smile at her fiancée. He smiled back, indicating he was listening.

"But.. I believe in us. I believe in being with him, and the love we share… it may get dangerous. Who knows, maybe one of us will be gone. But we can only believe in each other, and enjoy what we have now."

"But… what if something were to happen…?"

"I don't know… but I would rather be his fiancée now, and be with him, than deny him because I'm scared."

Let nodded. "I always fear for Julia's safety, but I put my trust in her, because I know she needs it… as much as I need her to get through the day. Haru is the same way."

Elie blinked. "Haru?"

"You've watched him fight. He's strong… but whenever you encourage him, whenever you stand by him. his determination seems to double. I've seen it many times. He believes that you believe and trust in him. And you.. I'm sure you do the same."

"I like to think he does.. he always tries to comfort me when I feel sad… but I don't know."

She rose to her feet. "But I guess there's only one way to find out."

Julia gasped. "You're going to tell him?"

"Yes.." Elie gave a small smile. "You're right Julia-chan. Regardless of what will happen… I do love him. And he deserves to know that… even if it never happens."

She walked to the door. "I'm going to wait by the cliffs. If you see Haru… tell him I'm there."

"Of course."

Elie, now feeling bolder, gave a quick wink before leaving the room. Julia sighed, looking out of the window to see Elie run out of the hotel, and toward the cliffs.

"Remarkable.." She heard Let say. "And I thought I was devoted."

She turned and grinned at him. "Are you humbled for once? That's rare."

"Well, to adore someone like she does…" He shrugged. "I doubt even I could be that good to you."

"You do fine koi.." Julia hugged him tight. "Do you really think it'll work out for them?"

"It had better.." Let growled.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru sat on his bed, calmer now, but still looking a bit pale. "You were right Shuda. I kept it to myself,,, and I never really said it out loud, not even to myself."

"You made it pretty obvious to everyone else except Elie though." Musica smirked. "I mean, I figured you had the hots for her since Experiment City, and that whole Sieg Hart thing.."

"No way, Poyo! You've loved her since Symphonia!" Ruby blurted.

"Er… you're wrong." Haru blushed. "I think… the day I realised I loved her… was the day my father died."

Everyone blinked at that. "The day Gale died? A bit… morbid, isn't it?" Shuda asked.

"Well, it was afterwards… when I was at Dad's grave…" Haru's eyes stared out at the darkening sky, as if he was trying to locate Gale's grave from miles away. "I was broken up about it… really crying, cause I'd never see him again.. and she was there, holding me, trying to comfort me."

"I had lost Dad… but while I sat there… I tried to look forward, convince myself that I hadn't lost everything. I still had a lot in my life. I've still got my quest, and my sister. I've got friends who count on me… and I've got her. And that night, I stared at the stars, thinking about what I would do now. I promised myself.. and Dad.. that I'd stop Dark Bring, and help my friends.. and another promise."

He smiled. "To stay by Elie, no matter what. Because I spent the rest of the night, just thinking about her."

He looked back at his friends. "She'd beautiful, isn't she? You all think so, right?"

"Damn right." Musica replied. "I'm amazed you hadn't jumped her bones already."

Shuda glared at him.

"Well yeah, she looks great but… I don't really care about that." Haru blinked. "I mean.. I do.. she is really hot, but I don't like her just for that!"

Shuda stifled a chuckle. Even the mighty Rave Master could get flustered.

"I mean… I like… love her because… I don't know why really. I have lots of reasons." He counted off his fingers. "She's beautiful, she's caring, she's funny.." He sighed. "All I know is, when I see her cry, it hurts me. When she cheers me on, I feel better. And when I try to imagine life without her.. I can't."

"If I had the choice, I'd take her back to my home and let her live happily, even without her memories. I don't care who she was before… it's Elie that I love."

He sighed in relief. It felt good to get this off his chest, let feelings he'd tried so hard to ignore spill out… he then blinked at the sight of his three friends, who seemed to be contorting their faces in an effort not to cry. Even Shuda looked a bit teary.

"Oh man…." Musica rubbed his eyes. "And I thought this was just a crush. Man Haru… this is really deep."

"I know." Haru replied. "It scares me a little."

Shuda composed himself. "This is great and all Haru, but shouldn't you be telling Elie this, rather than us?"

Haru's eyes turned wide. "Are you crazy? I can't tell her! I might scare her off…" He gave a long sigh. "It would be pointless anyway.."

"I don't call declaring your love pointless." Musica spoke. "Come on Haru, the truth. What's stopping you?"

Haru slumped down. "Guys.. why would Elie want to be with a person like me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Musica frowned. "You're the Rave Master. Of course she'd…

"So what?! So what if I'm the Rave Master?!" Haru snapped, suddenly angry. "So what if I am the heir of Symphonia? I could be king of Song Continent… it doesn't change anything.." His voice sank lower. "It can't change.. the person I am."

He looked down at the floor, looking like a defeated man.

"What person are you then Haru?" Shuda asked.

Haru spoke in a miserable tone. "I'm a loser. I'm some hick from a tiny island, who has no idea about how the real world works. I'm a guy who keeps putting people in danger…

I mean… what could I do for her? I've got no job, hardly education.. I knew hardly anything about the world until I left the island… I've never even dated a girl.."

"Elie…. she's practically an angel. Why would she want to be with a nobody like me? I couldn't even give her a gift she likes. She deserves… someone better."

His eyes closed, as if he didn't want to reveal the hurt in there. Shuda and Musica were silent, unsure what to say. But Ruby boldly waddled up to the Rave Master.

"Haru… can I say something a bit off base, poyo?"

Haru blinked and looked up. "Sure."

"Okay…" Ruby took a deep breath, before bellowing. "That's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard, poyo!"

The others turned saucer-eyed. It was the first time they could recall Ruby actually swearing.

"That's rubbish Haru, poyo! You think you're a loser? You're not!" Ruby voice scratched from the conviction in his words. "You're the coolest person I've ever met! You're brave! You're nice to everyone! And I don't care if you are the Rave Master, poyo! Even if you never found Rave, you still would have done all this! Even without Rave, you still would have beaten Doryu, Hardner and all the rest! You still would have encouraged me to stop being a baby and fight for what I believe in! You still would have helped us reach our goals, poyo! And you would still fight to save Elie and find her memories, because that's the kind of person you are Haru, and if Elie doesn't like a person like that, then she's out of her mind, poyo!"

Ruby fell on his rear, seemingly exhausted from his outburst. Both Haru and Shuda looked at him with a new-found respect.

Musica spoke. "The penguin's right for once. You're a good guy Haru, one of the best. Hell, I aspire to be half the guy you are, and I don't aspire ever! Why wouldn't Elie want to date you?"

Haru got to his feet, scowling. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. Just leave it! It'll never happen and that's that!" He clenched his fist in anger, then released it. "She'd be better off without me." He walked toward the door.

"How dense are you Haru?" Shuda spoke as Haru touched the doorknob. "Isn't it obvious? You two need each other."

"She doesn't need me…

"Yes she does." Shuda spoke fiercely. "Elie's strong, but do you really think she would have come as far as she has without you nearby? Do you think she would have the courage to follow her quest without you encouraging her?"

Haru froze, the words moving in his brain.

"And you. Do you really think you got this far with Rave and your strength alone? Or did having Elie nearby give you more courage… something to fight for?"

Shuda moved to the door, and looked Haru in the eye. "You said it yourself. You can't imagine life without her. Well, the day is coming when you really will be without her, unless you do something."

Shuda moved past Haru, and left through the door. Ruby and Musica followed, Musica taking a last look at his sullen friend.

"Do the right thing man.." He said softly, before leaving the room.

He looked at Shuda. "Man, that was harsh. You think we should have gone a little easier on him."

"He brought this on himself.." Shuda stared upwards, as if lost in his own thoughts. "Love… its powerful stuff…"

"I hear ya." Musica glanced at the door. "So what now?"

"I thought you were the ideas man in this little scheme." Shuda sighed. "We just pray Haru takes my advice."

For a moment, he thought of a certain raven-haired girl on a distant island. "I know I should have…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Night had fallen over the down, the sky blackened with dark clouds. Giraffe stood outside the hotel room, waiting for Leopard to get changed. Clad in his old battle clothes, loose trousers and a long shirt, his secret weapon in his hand, he felt both confident and anxious. They were minutes from a major battle against the Rave Master, and he was itching to prove his might to the warrior. With all the preparations he and Koala had made, he was confident they would win. But then, The Rave Master had defeated Hardner..

Hardner. He had hated the guy, and yet here he was, fighting for his honour.. "No… our honour…"

He rapped on the door. "Leopard, hurry up! Koala told me that Elie girl was spotted at the cliffs. The Rave Master should be there as well."

Leopard stepped out, dressed in her combat outfit: A leather top and briefs, and two large gauntlets, with razor-sharp claws attached to the knuckles. Giraffe looked her over, a smile of approval on his face. "Okay then. Let's go.."

"Giraffe… do we have to do this?" She asked in a timid voice.

He blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just… Leopard doesn't see the point in all this."

"Are you mad? This is our chance to get payback on Glory, and avenge the Blue Guardians!" He was stunned to hear his partner talk like this.

"But it won't change anything, will it?" Her large blue eyes stared into his. "It won't bring back our home, or Hardner, or our old life…"

Giraffe was silent. It was the first time he'd seen her seriously upset like this.

"Leopard thinks.. Leopard thinks we should just forget about it, and go on with our lives. We could have new lives, better than what we had with the Blue Guardians." She was almost to tears.

"Well… why haven't you said anything about this before?"

"Because.. Leopard knows that you and Koala are really dedicated to the BG, and… I thought you wouldn't want to be around me.. and I don't want to lose you. You're my… friend.."

For the first time in ages, Giraffe felt something he'd almost forgotten about. Compassion. He actually understood what Leopard was trying to say. He was touched that she wanted them to remain together. How many people could he really call friend?

But it was still there… the anger of his lost life, his pride, his respect for Hardner.. he looked at Leopard, standing anxiously.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Leopard… but I have to do this, if only for myself… but if you want to leave, if you don't want to fight, then you should go now."

Leopard closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "No. Leopard can't leave! Leopard has to make sure you're okay."

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, careful not to harm him with the gauntlets. "Promise you'll be okay?"

Giraffe shuddered. Never had he felt Leopard like this. His arms moved and hugged her back. "Promise."

She moved back and smiled. "Okay then. Let's do this!"

He smiled back. "Indeed… partner."

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru lay on his bed, eyes fixed on the window. He hardly registered the dark clouds though. His whole attention was on his conflicting thoughts. His love for Elie.

The first woman he truly loved. The woman who made his heart flutter, and his life more uplifting. Shuda was right. He really couldn't live without her.

But why now? When he was targeted by powerful psychopaths who saw him and his friends as a threat? When he was still just some kid wandering around trying to save the world?

"_I would just hurt her… I'd either mess things up or fail to protect her._." It seemed she would be better without him.

Wouldn't she?

Memories of past events filtered through his mind. One event came to focus: When he was laying in a cot, receiving treatment from Alpine Spaniel, the holder of the third Rave. As he had laid there, still in agony from the wounds of Doryu's sword, he had truly wanted to die, if only to escape the pain. And the shame that for once, he had failed his friends.

Then Elie had appeared in his thoughts. He could see her, scared and alone, trapped by Doryu. And he knew he had to get to her. The thought of her alive.. it eased his pain a little.

She had helped her so many times. Through the death of his father, and all his other troubles, she had stood by him. And when she was in trouble, he had rushed to her rescue… because it was the right thing?

No… because he wanted to be useful to her. To help her.

He needed her. And maybe… she needed him too.

There was only one way to find out for sure.

He got to his feet. He couldn't hold this in any longer. Watching her from a distance, it was killing him.

She had to know, even if her view of him would change for the worst.

He pulled a jacket on, and strapped the Ten Commandments on his back. It had become a habit of his to keep the sword close by at night.

He walked into the corridor, wondering where she was. Around the corner, he saw Iulius, bawling his eyes out, and Plue trying to comfort him.

"Iulius? You okay man?" Haru asked.

Iulius stared up. "Haru… you fool!"

"Eh?"

Iulius grabbed Haru's shirt and yanked him closer. "You lucky bastard!" He wailed melodramatically. "You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Okaaaay.." Haru was scared now.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you. Go to her Haru…" He blubbered before sloping off. Haru blinked in confusion. Did he mean Elie?

"Puuun!" Plue called, pointing out the window. Haru looked out to see the cliff, several feet behind the hotel.

"Elie's there?" He asked. Plue nodded.

"Thanks pal…" He patted Plue's head. "Wish me luck."

"Puuuun!" Plue cheered.

# # # # # # # # # #

The cliffs of Stanza Peak were a popular tourist trap. Situated at the base of a majestic mountain, overlooking the sea, and with a network of caves underneath, swarms of people could be seen here every day. Now though, with a cold breeze blowing in the dead of night, no one was there, save for Elie.

She sat on the grass, looking at the dark sea, one thing on her mind. Haru.

It wasn't fair. He was the first man she truly loved. All she wanted was to hold him, to feel safe in his arms, to look in his blue eyes… but she risked his life. She risked everyone's lives. If it wasn't for the fact she held the key to saving the world within her, she would have left a long time ago.

She shook her head. No, even if she did want to leave, she could never ditch her friends. They were too close to her, too precious to lose.

And the thought of a day without Haru was just too much to bear, even if they could never get close.

She sighed, wondering if there was a way out of this. She had to tell him tonight. He had to know. He had put up with her for so long. It wasn't right to keep him in the dark about her feelings.

She sniffled. "_It's not fair… if I have to leave.. I don't want to hurt him…_"

"Elie?! Elie!" She jumped to her feet at the sound of his voice. Turning, she could see him walk up, silver hair whipping in a breeze.

She trembled. This was it. How hard could it be to say three words? She'd just say them, then answer any questions he had. Easy.

She wished for the ground to swallow her up.

It didn't take long for Haru to find Elie on the cliffs. The only problem was, once he saw her, his confidence took a nose-dive.

She looked so beautiful, her white dress luminous in the dark, her hair shimmering. He was tempted to just stand there and watch her.

No, he couldn't stop now. With a call and a few quick strides, he was next to her, and trembling.

He looked down at her, due to the height difference. She looked timid, afraid of something. What, he wasn't sure of, but at least knowing they were both nervous made him feel calmer.

"Um… hi Elie. I was just looking for you." He managed to say. "You look…. Nice."

He cringed inwardly. What the hell was he doing, talking to a beauty like her? It was probably safer to just run away now.

But she smiled and replied. "Thank you… Actually, I was looking for you myself."

"You were?" He was surprised, he figured she'd want to ignore him after their date.

"Yeah.. I wanted to say sorry." She spoke in a low tone.

"Sorry."

"For ruining the date." She crossed her arms, a look of shame on her face. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just… overreacted. I thought…"

"No no…" He stammered. "I just.. wanted to make you… Its my fault." He sighed. "I just thought you would like it…"

"Oh.."

They stared at each other for the longest time, focusing on the other's eyes to distract themselves from their anxieties.

"_Just say it… tell her…_"

"_I have to… need to tell him.._"

A laugh escaped his mouth. "I mean… you don't have much stuff to sleep in."

She giggled. "I suppose."

"_No… I want to tell her… I can't… why can't I just say it?"_

_"Haru… I can't say it… I don't want to hurt you…"_

They looked at each other in silence, content to be in each other's company.

And ashamed of their cowardice.

"_Please… something, anything happen, just to break this silence…_"

# # # # # # # # # #

The cliffs had several tall observation towers along them, to allow people a view of the sea and town. Right now, Julia was using one of the telescopes in a tower to view the possible couple. She adjusted the focus to try and see their faces.

Let sighed. "For heaven's sake woman! We talked to them already. Let's just leave them alone to sort it out."

"And miss out on all this great romance?!" She got a good view of the two… and then it turned black.

"Damn!" She thumped the telescope, realising her credit had run out. "Let, give me some change."

"I don't think…"

"CHANGE!!" She yelled, eyes blazing. Let searched his pockets and gave Julia some pennies. She rammed them into the coin slot, and resumed her vigil on Haru and Elie.

"I am seriously reconsidering this engagement.." He murmured.

"Hey guys!" Musica called, as he climbed up to join them, the others following him. Ruby was giving Iulius tissues to wipe his face.

Musica took a spot next to Julia and peered out. "Alright! Haru's actually doing it! They said anything yet?"

"Not yet. I can imagine they're terrified." She glanced up at him. "Did you guys say something to Haru earlier?"

Shuda smirked. "Let's just say we gently persuaded him to make a decision."

The whole group was now crowding around Julia, all eyes on the Rave Master and Aetherion Girl.

"Ahh, isn't this just incredible." Iulius said happily.

"What, that we have nothing better to do than spy on our friends?" Shuda sighed.

"No, this! It's the perfect romantic setup. Two lovers, meeting in a secret place.." He gestured with his hands. "The quiet, the starlight, the sound of the waves, the flying robot, the light of the moon…"

He stopped. "Robot?!"

"What the…?" Julia gaped. Looking up, the group could see what looked like two large, misshapen mechanical beings flying in the air, propelled by noisy jet engines. The whine of the engines turned into a roar, as they were joined by several more robots. The first two landed on the ground… next to Haru and Elie.

# # # # # # # # # #

At the sound of the jet engines, Haru and Elie looked up, surprised to see a small army of robots flying toward him. After the initial shock had worn off, Haru went into full warrior mode. He unsheathed the Ten Commandments, and stood in front of Elie, sword raised defensively. He felt Elie clutch his shoulders in fear.

Two of the robots landed with a crash in front of them. The two machines, made up of rusty pieces of junk seemed ready to fall apart at any moment, but stood threateningly with guns pointed at them. Haru narrowed his eyes, wondering the best strategy for taking them down quickly. He could feel Elie tremble slightly against his back.

A person walked up from behind the robots. A tall man, clad in a shirt and baggy, animal print trousers, with black hair in a large quiff, and a confident smile on his face. He held what looked like a small rod in his hand. Haru got the feeling he'd seen him somewhere before.

"Well well, Haru Glory. You're a face I never expected to see again." The tall man spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me? I suppose you don't. The first time we met, you only got a fleeting glance of me and my partners. During your time in the Albatross, I would have liked to challenge you myself, but your silver melding friend beat me before I got the chance.

Haru gasped. "You.. you're one of the Blue Guardians!"

"Oh well done you!"

Elie glared at him. "What do you want you freak?! We toasted Hardner and your dumb organisation!"

"Yes you did." Giraffe smiled falsely. "And I must say, I was impressed. I mean, sure you destroyed our base and ruined our plans, but until that day, I thought no one could beat the almighty Hardner."

"Yeah, I beat Hardner…" Haru pointed the sword toward Giraffe. "And if you don't piss off, I be happy to show you exactly how."

"Haru…" Elie tightened her hold.

Giraffe smirked. "Straight to the point then Glory. I want to do what Hardner couldn't. Defeat you. To face you in combat.. and come out the winner."

"You want to fight me? What for?"

That made Giraffe pause for a few moments. "Well… I'll leave it to your own interpretation. You could call this revenge. You could call this me avenging the Blue Guardians. I prefer to call it…." He stared at Haru with malicious eyes. "Proving just how weak you really are."

# # # # # # # # # #

From the tower, the group watched as Giraffe mouthed off to Haru.

"Son of a bitch! I recognise that guy! He was in the BG!" Musica yelled.

"Poyo! The Blue Guardians are back?!" Ruby jumped in fright.

"Probably just one of Hardner's lackeys wanting some payback." Shuda spoke. "Foolish of him…"

"Unless he brought some backup…" Let observed. He then noticed Julia gripping the telescope tightly. "Koi…

"That jerk!" She angrily ripped the telescope from its stand and threw it down. "How dare he try and ruin two people declaring their love! Let's get him!" She tugged on Let's arm.

"For once koi…" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm in agreement. Come, lets try and sneak up on them by the side."

The two dragon warriors leapt off the tower, and ran toward some rocks for cover. Shuda shook his head. "I don't suppose they considered that there may be more than one enemy out there?"

"Then we'll take care of em!" Musica grinned. He pulled his silver pendant from his shirt, and transformed it into his signature weapon, the Silver Ray spear. "You coming?"

Iulius withdrew his Dark Bring, Ama Diatoir, and produced an ice sword. "If these cads think they're ruining our vacation, they can think again!"

"Poyo! Let's do it!!" Ruby whipped out his magic sword.

Shuda gripped the handle of his katana, Tenkuuzakura. "Looks like I finally get to enjoy myself."

Griff stared in fright. "Do you all just carry your weapons around like that?"

"You and Plue just go help Haru and Elie. We'll take care of the robots." Musica ordered.

Plue and Griff ran off, leaving the rest to jump off the tower, and charge at the robots. They were halfway up the cliff when a loud whine was heard.

"HA HA HA!" A mocking laugh cut through the air, as more robots descended in front of the group, led by a larger red machine. This one held Koala in its cockpit.

"Remember me?!" He yelled.

"I say, it's that stuffed animal… thing." Iulius spoke. "The one me and Shuda fought back on the Albatross."

"He looks mad, poyo." Ruby shivered.

Koala pointed a mechanical arm at them. "You punks took everything from me. Now it's time for some compensation!"

Musica rolled his eyes. "Get real. You think we're scared of a stuffed monkey?"

"WHAAAAAAT!!" Koala's eyes blazed. "That's it! Robots… ATTACK!!"

The robots raised their weapons. Musica flashed a grin. "Bring it on!"

# # # # # # # # # #

Leopard hid behind some rocks, watching Giraffe threaten the Rave Master. Her part in the plan was to take him out from behind, while he was busy with Giraffe. He was strong, but would struggle against two opponents. And the girl with Aetherion wouldn't be too hard. Even though she had blasted Leopard with her magic in the past, she wouldn't get the chance to do so again.

Leopard sighed. She really didn't want to do this. After all that had happened in the last few days, she'd had enough. Enough of fighting, enough of killing. But Giraffe needed her, and she was not about to fail the man she… no, she had to leave that beside for now. She had to concentrate.

She was about to leap at them, when something hit her side, sending her flying across the ground. Twisting in the air to land on her feet, her eyes widened to see a blonde woman. The same one she had defeated in the Albatross. "You!"

"Yep, me." Julia cracked her knuckles, a frown on her face as she remembered how Leopard had beaten her before. "You gave me a good battle the last time we met. How about we even the score?"

Leopard glared, pointing her claws at the woman. "Ha, you won't stop us! Leopard beat you before, Leopard will do it again!"

"Then know this.." She spun around to see the other dragon warrior, a deadly look in his eye. "Any attack on my mate is an attack on me. You think you can handle us both?"

Leopard swallowed. Two against one? She'd faced tougher odds, but these two were really good fighters.

But she couldn't let Giraffe down. She raised her claws. "Let's go!"

# # # # # # # # # #

Elie stood in silence as Haru stared Giraffe down, his sword still raised. Giraffe smiled, anticipating a response from him.

"Well Glory, you ready to have your head removed?" He mocked.

"We don't have to do this." Haru spoke calmly. Elie was amazed that Haru could remain so cool about this.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"But you do." Haru pointed. "You could just walk away from this. I mean, this is pointless. What are you going to gain from beating me? Nothing."

"_You tell him Haru_!" She cheered mentally.

Giraffe's smile turned to a frown. "Honour. That's what I'll gain. Seize her!"

Before he could react, the two robots shoved Haru aside, and grabbed Elie's arms, yanking her off the ground.

"AHHHH! Haru!"

He was up in a flash. "Let her go!" His calm demeanor now washed away by anger.

Giraffe chuckled. "Just putting her out of harms way. I do so loathe to see a woman hurt. And we wouldn't want her to give you an advantage now, would we?"

Haru watched as the robots moved several feet away. Although she was held tight, Elie seemed unhurt. "At least that's something we agree on."

He pointed the sword's edge at his opponent. "But I'm not letting you get away with this. You want a fight? Well fine."

Giraffe smirked, and held up the small rod. The dark jewel within it crackled with dark energy.

"Reaper!" At his call, dark light surrounded the rod, and from it, the shape of a sword began to emerge. Haru blinked in surprise as the light from the rod took the shape of a long, curved blade. The light somehow seemed to solidify, and Giraffe touched the blade gently.

"Impressive, don't you think? The Dark Bring which becomes a weapon, Reaper. I've been keeping this for a special occasion…"

He held the sword in a kendo stance. "Now… get ready for the fight of your life!!"

Haru smiled, trying not to look concerned. "Oooh, a transforming sword. Big deal."

With a single thought, the Eisonmeteor glowed from the energies of Rave, and transformed into the red blade of fire, Explosion. "I've got the original and best! Let's rock!"

He crashed the blade to the ground, a large burst of fire erupting from the tip. Giraffe flipped backwards to dodge the flames, then charged forward, Haru dodged the swipe, rolling sideways.

"Not bad Glory, but I'm more powerful than you think!" The blade of Giraffe's sword transformed into a rapier shape. "ZEPHIER CUTTER!"

His arm turned to a blur as he slashed the air at lightning speed, the sword moving so fast it was almost invisible. Haru summoned the Silfarion sword, retaliating with his own rapid swipes. The blades clashed against each other furiously, clangs of metal ringing in the air.

Then they braced against each other, both combatants trying to force the other away. Haru pushed against Giraffe's sword with all his might.

"Not too late to give up!" He grunted. Giraffe just smiled. Removing one hand from it's grip on his sword.

"Don't count me out so early." Giraffe's hand momentarily glowed, before he thrust it towards Haru's chest.

Suddenly, Haru was overcome with searing pain, as if a vice had clamped itself around his heart. He tried to cry out, but could only grit his teeth,

"Oh, did I forget to mention my other Dark Bring?" Giraffe mocked as Haru fell to his knees. "Allows me to manipulate gravity. Handy when you need things crushed." He clenched his fist, and Haru choked in agony.

"Let him go!" Elie cried out

Giraffe raised his sword. "Well, it's been fun…" The blade flashed down to sever Haru's head…

"MELFORCE!!" At the last moment, Haru summoned the wind sword, creating an instant blast of wind, which blew Giraffe into the air. Flailing, he crashed to the ground.

Haru got to his feet, coughing blood from his mouth. Resuming his fighting stance, he watched as Giraffe got up. His opponent stared at him, his gaze more determined. The Reaper transformed into a large zweihander.

"Okay… let's finish this.." Haru charged forward.

Elie watched in fear as Haru and Giraffe went at each other, swords clashing furiously. Haru's face was set in determination, unemotive as he expertly defended and countered Giraffe's attacks.

She shivered. She knew Haru was a great fighter, and a punk like Giraffe was beneath him compared to Lucia… but what if Giraffe were to somehow win? The fear that she might lose Haru was magnified knowing she truly loved him. She had to help him. But the robot holding her had a tight grip on her. No amount of wiggling could get her free.

"Elie-san!" A shill voice cried out. She turned her head to see Plue and Griff run up, Griff holding her tonfa blasters. As the second robot turned to face them, the blue blob raised the guns.

"ENEMY DETECTED! ELIMINATE!" The robot droned out in a tinny voice. It took a step forward.

Griff grinned. "Say hello to my little friends!" He pressed the triggers.

Nothing happened. He sweatdropped.

"Take the safety off!" Elie wailed. The robot was now running toward Griff.

"AHHHHHH!" Griff dropped the guns and ran off, the robot in hot pursuit. Plue watched as they comically raced around, until picking up a tonfa in his paws and switching the safety off.

"Puuuun!" He took aim, and blasted the second robot's head off. It fell to the ground, allowing Elie to get free. She ran to Plue and picked him up in a hug.

"Thanks Plue!" She grabbed the gun, aimed at the robot chasing Griff, and blasted it to pieces.

"Elie-san!" Griff ran over and leaped at Elie's chest, hugging tight. "You saved me! I'm in your debt!"

"Yeah…" Elie wasn't comfortable with the way he held her chest. But she had bigger things to worry about.

Two more robots descended from the sky. She glared. No one and nothing was going to stop her from saving Haru.

# # # # # # # # # #

Let stood tensed, waiting for an opening to attack. But the way his fiancée and the catgirl were going at each other, he would be in for a long wait.

Both females danced and dodged around each other, punching and swiping. Leopard slashed with her claws at supersonic speed, but each blow was swatted away by Julia. He gave a small smile of pride.

Julia hopped back, and launched into a flying kick. But Leopard was ready for her. Jumping to dodge her foot, she dived through the air, her claws slashing past Julia's midriff. Streaks of blood spurted, and she fell to the ground.

Enraged, Let raced forward, darting into the air and hitting Leopard with a fierce. She landed a few feet away, and instantly Let gathered up his Ki within him.

"ENRYU KANTEN!" A stream of flame shot out from his mouth, striking Leopard and knocking her to the ground. The fire enveloped her, and Let used the distraction to help Julia up.

"Are you alright?"" He barked, checking her wounds.

"I'm fine koi." She frowned. "Though you have just given her a tactical advantage."

Let looked back at Leopard, and blinked. She was standing, the flames surrounding her body like some living aura. But she was unharmed by the flames.

She giggled. "Don't tell me you forgot about my Dark Bring."

Julia sighed. "It lets her control elements. She did that trick on me the last time."

Let glared. "If you think that trick is going to stop me, think again!" He rushed toward her.

Leopard growled charging forward with flaming claws. One sharp razor zeroed in on Let's head… and stopped short.

Let grabbed the claw, swatted it away, and sent his fists flying. A barrage of blows pummelled the catgirl, before launching her through the air. She crashed to the ground, her fire extinguished.

Julia ran up to her lover, noticing his fists were badly burned. "Oh my…" She grabbed one and inspected it. "I've got to treat these."

He pulled his hand away, brushing it to try and cool it off. "I'm fine koi. Truthfully, I feel worse about beating up a lady."

"She hardly a lady." Julia turned to where Leopard was laying.. she wasn't there.

"She's gone…" The two looked around, trying to spot her.

"ZILLION CLAWS!" A blur of human and metal rushed toward them from out of nowhere, and the two dived sideways to dodge it. Julia hopped on her feet to see Leopard, her face set in anger, dart toward them again, her claws flailing at immeasurable speed.

Let tried to keep a bead on her, but it was impossible. She jumped all over the area, darting in and out to slash them.

"Damn she's fast." Let barely dodged another rush of claws.

"We need to slow her down." Julia spoke. "Any suggestions?"

"Just one. Be ready."

As Leopard rushed toward them, Let leaped into the air, and then with increased speed, darted back down, his feet glowing with ki energy.

He hit the ground, and the earth exploded around him, the shockwave travelling in all directions. Losing her balance, Leopard tripped and fell, her speed sending her straight into Julia's arms.

"Ahh! Let go!" She wailed as Julia tightened her grip.

"Time to put the cat out!" Julia leaped upwards, and slammed Leopard down in a painful piledriver. The catgirl collapsed to the ground.

# # # # # # # # # #

Koala grinned as his army of robots jetted toward the heroes. These guys were tough, but surely they were no match for his creations.

"Poyo!" Ruby hid behind Shuda. "What do we do, poyo?!"

"Just relax.." Shuda calmly raised an arm, and summoned the powers of his Dark Bring, BarretFlare. Several red orbs appeared from thin air, circling a few of the robots. With a simple thought, the orbs exploded, blasting robot pieces every which way.

Musica took a more direct approach. Rushing forward, he sliced through two robots with the spear, spinning round to strike another one. A mechanical blade arm of a fourth robot darted toward him, but he nimbly flipped aside, before cutting it in half.

Three more robots fired their engines and flew upwards, then jetted down with the intention of flattening Musica. He saw them coming, and transformed the spear into a whip. The silver darted through the air like liquid, cutting through the robots with ease.

Too easy." Musica smirked as nuts and bolts rained around him.

Gah, what ugly machines!" Iulius declared as more robots approached him. He held his sword up. "I shall not let you blight our beautiful world with these monstrosities!"

"Stop hamming it up and trash them!" Musica yelled.

"A little drama never hurt.." Iulius pouted. His sword glowed with power. "ARCTIC RAIN!"

A bolt of blue magic shot into the air, and from nowhere, giant shards of ice rained down, flattening and spearing the remaining robots. Iulius took a fancy pose as the last one fell.

Musica rolled his eyes, then looked at the remaining robot, Koala's one. "Well monkey boy, you wanna surrender now, or after we turn you into a beanie baby?"

Koala just grinned evilly. The Dark Bring around his neck glowed brighter. Around him, the pieces of destroyed robots started to move.

"AHHHHHH!! They're coming back!" Ruby screamed. The others watched as the robots begans to reassemble themselves. Parts and limbs floated in the air and connected to each other to reform new machines. In a minute, Koala's army was back together.

"BWA HA HA!! Now I know why Hardner liked his job so much. There's nothing like having your own unstoppable army!" Koala laughed. The robots lumbered forward.

"I think we're in trouble, poyo." Ruby shivered.

"Not necessarily." Shuda glared at Koala. "We only need to take him and his Dark Bring out, and the rest should fall."

"And I suppose you have a plan to do that?" Musica asked.

"Cover me!" Shuda rushed forward, leaping over a robot.

"What?! Musica called out. He tried to follow, but was stopped by another robot, which he barely blocked with his spear.

Shuda raced toward Koala, slashing robots left and right with his sword. He leapt at Koala's machine, his blade a blur as it came down. Koala raised and arm, and his mech copied him, blocking Shuda's attack. Shuda braced against the arm, but could feel the robot gaining the winning hand.

Koala smirked. "Wanna surrender now?" His other arm slammed Shuda away, throwing him back toward the others. He crashed next to Ruby.

"Poyo! Are you okay?!" The penguin helped him up. "Is anything hurt?"

"Just my pride…" He got to his feet, noticing the robots were now priming their weapons.

"Guys… I think now may be a good time to panic." Musica spoke. The robots were now loading large rockets onto their arms.

"Ha ha ha… I hope you brought marshmallows, cause we're about to have a splendid barbecue!" Koala laughed manically.

The robots raised their arms, and fired their rockets into the sky. They soared upward, then turned to streak down toward the heroes.

"Run!"

"We'll never make it!"

Ruby growled and held up his sword. "I'll stop you, poyo!"

"Ha! What will that puny little thing do?!" Koala mocked.

Ruby was silently enchanting magic under his breath. "This…. I hope."

The rockets streaked toward them with a deafening whine. "Move it Ruby!" Musica yelled, running with the others.

Remembering the spell from his mentor Alpine Spaniel, Ruby waved his sword in a swift arc. "MAGIC REFLECTION, POYO!"

The rockets came within inches of hitting him… and suddenly they changed direction completely, shooting up into the air.

"What the…" Koala gaped.

Ruby grinned. "Not bad eh? It's a spell that deflects things… and sends them back to their original source, poyo!"

Koala's eyes turned wide as he realised the missiles were heading back toward him and his robots. "Oh shi…"

The missiles hit their target, a massive explosion engulfing the robots. Ruby covered his eyes, narrowly being hit by a stray robot foot. Opening them, he saw nothing left of the robots but a smoking heap of scrap metal.

"All right!!" Muscia cheered as the others raced back.

"Fantastic my boy! Poetry in motion!" Iulius gushed.

Not bad Ruby. Not bad at all." Shuda smiled. Ruby blushed from the attention. "Oh, it was a simple spell, poyo…"

Shuda surveyed the scrap heap. "Well, that should be the end of him. And a fitting grave too…

Suddenly, the scrap metal began to move, pieces moving on top of each other and connecting. The pile began to grow taller.. as it rebuilt itself.

# # # # # # # # # #

"What the hell!?" Haru looked behind him to see a large explosion. While he was looking, Giraffe raised his sword, swinging it toward his enemy's head…

"Back off!!" Giraffe was suddenly blindsided by a large blast of bullets. Haru looked to see Elie, brandishing her guns and looking very angry.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" She growled.

He chuckled. "I thought that was my line. Thanks for the assist Elie!"

She blushed suddenly. "Oh well…

"Look out!"

A robot appeared behind her, and made a grab for her. Elie was faster though, and blasted it's head off. "I'll sort these junkpiles out Haru! Leave it to me!"

Haru smiled. To think that he would have someone like her supporting him…

Another robot leaped at Elie, prompting her to run away screaming while it gave chase. Haru was about to follow her, but was diverted by the loud war cry of Giraffe leaping from above. Haru jumped away, sword ready for the next round.

"Try this!" Giraffe bent down and touched the earth with his hand. The ground around him began to ripple, and suddenly the earth formed up into massive waves, which travelled along the ground toward Haru.

Suspecting this was an effect of the gravity Dark Bring, Haru transformed his sword to Rune Save, and charged forward. As the waves of dirt and stone threatened to engulf him, he sliced though them, charging through to get to Giraffe. He cut through a final wall of earth… and was struck heavily by Giraffe.

As he went flying through the air, it occurred to him Giraffe had been waiting for him to break through the earth. Cursing his impatience as he hit the ground, he scrambled to his feet in time to Giraffe rushing forward with the rapier blade of reaper. He turned the Ten Commandments to Blue Crimson, the sword splitting into two blades of fire and ice.

"OMNICUTTER!!" Giraffe's sword cut through the air at supersonic pace, seemingly looking like several blades moving at once. Haru swung his own blades in defence.

Months of training had improved his speed, and every swipe, cut and blow was blocked and deflected. Giraffe attacked faster, but Haru's reactions seemed unstoppable.

Giraffe finally stopped cutting, bracing his sword against Haru's two. They glared into each other's eyes.

"Nice moves Glory, but I can tell you're getting exhausted." Indeed, Haru was now breathing heavier. "It's just a matter of time…"

"Oh shut up!" Haru pushed harder, his eyes gleaming in anger. "I was about to confess to her before you showed up and ruined it. Why the hell can't you just leave us alone?"

Giraffe was confused by his first statement. "What do you mean by that? You expect me to give up?! When I saw you, I saw a chance to avenge Hardner! You expect me to turn away from it?"

Well.. yeah." Giraffe blinked at Haru. His face was still etched in determination, but his eyes… seemed calm. "Don't you have anything better to do than this?"

All of a sudden, his mind went hazy. He really could think of things he'd rather be doing. Enjoying the countryside. Having a night on the town with Leopard. Taking Leopard on another dinner… her words from before resonated… "_Leopard doesn't see the point in all this_."

He shook his head, regaining his concentration. "You're trying to confuse me!"

"I'm just saying.. I have to do this. I have to fight guys like you. I can't walk away. But you, you have the choice. Don't you want to do what you want, now you're free of Hardner?"

"The only thing I want… is to kill you!" Giraffe shoved Haru back, transformed his sword into the zweihander, and swung it into Haru's chest. Although the flat side hit him, the impact sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Haru!" Elie froze as she saw Haru crash to the ground. She ran forward to aid him, but was impeded by Giraffe. He pointed the sword at her menacingly.

"Stay back, he's mine."

"Leave him alone you jerk!" She aimed her guns at him.

"Back off girl… or I might just let you share the pain."

Giraffe blinked when he heard laboured breathing behind him, and spun round to see Haru get up, supporting himself on his sword.

"Stay away from her." He spoke in a harsh tone.

Giraffe gritted his teeth. "Why the hell won't you die?"

Haru coughed. "Not while she needs me." He held the sword up. "Lets finish this. Gimme all you got!"

"Gladly!" Giraffe rushed forward, the Reaper blade glowing with dark energy. "OMNICUTTER!!"

Elie watched as Haru calmly held his sword in front of him. She held her breath, hoping he had some kind of plan.

As Giraffe got nearer, the Ten Commandments transformed yet again, this time into a curved blade. A bright, unearthly light shone from the weapon, the sword of light, Million Suns.

Haru thrust the sword forward, and a beam of pure light shot out, illuminating the entire cliff. Elie barely managed to shield her eyes. Giraffe was not so lucky.

"ARRRGH!" He cried out, stumbling as his hand shot to his face to cover his exposed eyes. It was all the distraction Haru needed. His sword converted to Silfarion.

"HIGH SPEED EDGE!" In a single instant, Haru shot from one area to another, blazing past Giraffe with over a hundred sword swipes. Giraffe's shirt was cut to ribbons, the Reaper Dark Bring shattering to pieces.

"No…" He gasped, before collapsing to the ground.

Haru dropped his sword, exhausted and still stinging from Giraffe's blows. He'd been a tougher opponent than he'd thought.

"Haru!!" He was suddenly knocked sideways by a brunette blur, as Elie crashed into him, hugging him tight.

"Thank God you're alright!" She wailed. "You are okay, right?"

Haru didn't respond instantly. He was too preoccupied with the feel of her body next to his. Her head was bent low to his, he could feel her hair tickling his chest. As he got up, she still kept a hold on him. He couldn't tear himself from her eyes. With her nearby… everything seemed fine again

"Yeah… I'm okay.." he spoke softly. "I always am."

# # # # # # # # # #

Julia hefted Leopard up, holding her arms back. "Okay catgirl, you want to explain what you and your friends are up to?"

Leopard squirmed. "Ahh, stop hurting me! Leopard gives up!"

"What are you up to? Are your other Blue Guardian friends around here?" Let demanded

"No!! Just Leopard, Koala and Giraffe.." Her eyes filled with tears. "Leopard is sorry."

The two blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Leopard is sorry she attacked you. Leopard never wanted to do it."

"Yeah, that really makes up for beating the crap out of us." Julia sneered.

"But Leopard is! Leopard never wanted to fight you. Leopard would have left you in peace. But she could never leave Giraffe to fight alone. Leopard needs to stay by Giraffe.."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, causing them to cover their eyes. Turning to the source of the light, they could see Haru standing over the defeated Giraffe.

"Giraffe!! Noooo!" With renewed strength, Leopard broke free of Julia's hold and ran over to him.

"Get back here!" Juila was about to give chase, but was stopped by Let.

"Let her go. I think we've got bigger problems." He pointed in the distance, at the strangest sight they'd ever seen. Shuda, Musica and the others were being chased by what appeared to be a creature made entirely out of scrap metal. The giant creature lumbered after them, bits falling off at every footstep. On the metal creature's head, Koala sat, laughing insanely, and attached to the back, was what looked like a crude, but very, very large cruise missile.

"By the Great Dragon.." Let spoke in awe. Musica ran up to them, looking very angry. "Would you stop staring and help us kill it!!?"

The metal monster's arm raised, and hundreds of small shards of metal fired out, the group barely managed to jump aside to avoid getting cut."

"Die dammit! Die!" Koala screamed, flinging metal in every direction.

"Iulius! Stop it from moving!" Shuda ordered.

"Righto!" Iulius waved his sword, and a bolt of ice shot out from the blade. It hit the robot, freezing it's legs. Koala struggled, but could not move. He glared at the heroes.

"Think you can stay away from me? No chance!" With a simple command, the cruise missile swivelled onto the robot's shoulder, pointed right at them. A jet of flame licked out from the back.

"This missile has tons of explosives packed in, enough to blow this place several times over! Try to run, you'll just die tired!" Koala laughed. A countdown could be heard.

"Poyo! That's a big missile. We'll never be able to dodge that!" Ruby cried.

Koala giggled. "5…. 4….. 3…..

Shuda raised his hand. "Then it can dodge us." A red orb surrounded the robot.

"2…. 1….."

Shuda triggered the explosion, causing the robot to rear back from the impact, thus pointing the rocket upwards.

"ZERO!" With a massive blast, the missile fired its jets and shot upwards into the night sky. Koala watched helplessly as his trump card flew upwards until it was out of sight.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, turning back in time to see Musica and Let charging forward, ready to finish the job.

"GOSPELION SILVER!"

"HEAVENLY DRAGON TIGER SNATCH!"

The two attacks hammered the robot, crushing it into a pile of scrap, and flinging Koala several feet away.

"Yes! We did it poyo!" Ruby cheered.

"Capital!" Iulius joined in.

Julia just looked over to where Haru and Elie were. "It's not over yet.."

# # # # # # # # # #

"AHHHH!" Haru was alerted by the loud warcry, enabling him to pull Elie aside, just missing being struck by a fast moving object. He and Elie blinked when they saw it was a woman with long blonde hair, who ran to Giraffe and knelt down to help him.

"I recognise her! I beat her back on the Albatross." Elie spoke. She readied her guns, waiting for an attack. Haru stepped closer to the two Blue Guardians, hoping he could finish this new enemy while he had some strength left.

Leopard saw him coming, and wrapped her arms around Giraffe's torso. "No! Stay away! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Haru blinked even more. The last time he'd seen an enemy actually defend one of their allies was when Go tried to kill him thinking he had hurt his girlfriend Rosa. Most of the badguys he faced were always looking out for themselves. To see one protect another was unusual.

"Please.." Leopard pleaded. "You've beaten him. You don't have to fight anymore!"

"Leopard…" Giraffe managed to speak looking at the girl with concern. "You don't have to do this… please, leave us be."

"No!" Leopard will never leave you!" She looked at him tenderly. Elie blinked in amazement. It almost looked like they… loved each other…

"If you promise to leave us alone, I'll let you go." Haru spoke.

"Yes!" Leopard replied happily. "We'll go away and.."

"No…" Giraffe grunted as he shakily got to his feet, breaking free of Leopard's grasp. She looked at him with wide eyes.

He reached up and touched her face. "I'm sorry… but I won't go down silently. It's my nature…" He turned to face Haru. "I'm ready to finish this!"

Haru glanced back to see the others run up. "Please… I don't want to fight you… just leave…"

"Sorry Glory… but there's only one way I'm leaving…" Giraffe took a fighting pose.

Haru was about to do the same, when he heard a whistling sound. A high-pitched whistle which seemed to be getting louder. "What the..?"

Everyone looked up to pinpoint the source of the noise. Then Musica saw it. A black shape hurtling toward the ground at high speed. The missile Koala had fired was coming back to earth.

"OH SHIT!!!" EVERYONE RUN!!!!"

Instinctively, Haru grabbed Elie's hand and started running. He piled on the speed, only knowing he had to get her safe…

The missile landed, a gigantic ball of flame spreading in all directions. The impact knocked the two to their feet. As tried to get up, but then the unthinkable happened.

The ground beneath them crumbled, and without warning, it collapsed under Elie. She disappeared under the earth.

"HARRRRRRRUUUUU!!"

"Elie!" Haru stared down at the hole she had fallen into for a mere second, then strapped the sword to his back and jumped in after her.

She would need his help.

And he needed her… to live..

He vanished into the darkness.


	4. New Dawn

Groove Adventure Rave: No Way To Say

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

Julia awoke, her heard throbbing. She looked around, seeing only smoke and rubble. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to see through the thin dust. What had happened?

Suddenly, she recalled everything. The missile landing, the massive explosion, throwing earth, and her friends through the air. She had heard the cries of Elie and Let..

"Let!" She cried out, suddenly afraid. "Let!! Where are you?"

"Right where you left me koi…" She looked down to see that she was lying across his body. She swiftly helped him to his feet, before grasping him in a large hug.

"Oh thank God… are you alright?"

He gave a small smile. "I'll survive. You?"

"Fine now you're here."

Let looked around. "We'd better find the others." The two walked through the dust, the cloud beginning to clear. Through it, Let could see a massive crater. Almost thirty feet wide.

"What an explosion. It's a miracle we're still alive."

"Yo!! Yo guys!" Musica's voice called out. The two bounded over the rubble to find Musica and Shuda, nursing some injuries, and Iulius laying on the ground in a daze.

"Hey, you made it." Musica spoke. "Now that my friends, was a close call." He looked at the massive crater. "At least this place has a new tourist attraction."

"Is he okay?" Julia pointed at Iulius, who seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Flowers… for little ol' me? I do declare Mr Beuregarde…"

Shuda shrugged. "He's fine. But has anyone seen Haru and Elie? Or our Blue Guardian friends?"

"Poyo!! It's terrible!!" Ruby, Griff and Plue bounded into view. "They're in trouble poyo!!"

"Calm down. Did you see them?"

Griff nodded. "I saw them. They ran away from the explosion, but then the ground collapsed, and they fell in…"

"Puuuun!" Plue eagerly pointed at the crater. Several cracks and holes littered it.

"They must have fallen into that cave network underneath these cliffs." Shuda surmised. "These holes have collapsed on themselves. We couldn't dig our way down…"

Julia gasped. "No…." And the gang fell silent, as the impact of the situation hit them.

# # # # # # # # # #

Giraffe pulled himself to his feet, disorientated from the blast. Rubbing his eyes, he surveyed the destruction around him. Had the Rave Master survived?

"Uhhhhh…" He looked down to see Koala, battered and very dazed. Giraffe glared. The fool, what was he thinking releasing those explosives? That wasn't in the plan. He'd deal with him later, but first.. where was Leopard?

He climbed over some rubble, trying to locate her. He stopped, hearing a sound like breathing nearby. Turning to the source of the noise, his blood froze.

A metal claw, attached to a slender arm, protruded from under a pile of rocks and dirt. He scrambled over, pulling the rocks away with his hands to reveal Leopard.

She lay still, her breathing barely a whisper. Bruises and cuts covered her body, along with a large blood-soaked gash in her belly. Giraffe knelt down, and cradled her upper body in his arms.

"Leopard, wake up!" He stared at her, begging her to open her eyes. If he could see those eyes again…

For the first time in years, he felt utterly scared and alone. She was dying. She had been by his side for as long as he had been a member of the Blue Guardians. Any time he needed her help, she'd been there, no questions asked.

She'd come to help him, on this mission. And now she was dying.

He held her tighter, thinking of only one thing to do.

"HELP!! Someone! HELP!!"

# # # # # # # # # #

"I say, I can hear someone." Iulius pointed over a ridge. The gang swiftly ran over, to see Giraffe, huddled next to the prone, bleeding body of Leopard. Nearby, Koala was getting up in a daze. Giraffe looked up at them, his eyes pleading.

"Please… she's hurt. She needs help."

"Help you?" Musica scoffed. "That's a joke right?"

"Please!! I'm begging you here! I'll do anything you want." Giraffe looked at the girl in his arms. "I'll do anything… just don't let her die."

"WHAAAAT!!?" Koala was now fully alert. "Are you nuts?!"

Julia stepped forward and knelt next to the two. "Plue, come here and use that healing power of yours. Griff, could you get a first-aid kit?"

The others were stunned. "WHAT?!!" Musica gaped. "Are you mad?!!"

She glared at him. "She may be an enemy, but I won't let her die like this. Now get me that first-aid kit!"

Griff ran off, while Plue sat on Leopard's chest, transferring his power to her. Minutes passed as Griff returned, and Julia applied bandages to Leopard. The whole time, Giraffe never took his eyes of her, while the others never took their eyes off him. Finally, Julia had Leopard wrapped up.

"She's in bad shape, but she should make it through with a bit of rest." She spoke to Giraffe. He smiled.

"Thank you.." He seemed to choke on his next words. "I'm… I'm in your debt."

"Really?" Shuda stepped up to the man. "Well, I just thought of a way to repay it. You're going to help us."

"WHAT?!!" Musica and Koala said at the same time.

"Our friends are trapped down in the caves thanks to you, and you're going to help us find them." He looked at the others. "Griff, go to the hotel and find some radios or something. We'll go to the cave entrance and find a passage to the unexplored places..

"Whoa!! Forget it!!" Koala seethed. "There's no way in hell we're helping…"

Giraffe whacked Koala on the head, knocking him over. "Of course. We'll help."

Musica eyed him. "Very charitable of you. Most guys I know would have done a runner by now."

"Unlike them, I believe in repaying favours." He looked at Leopard tenderly. "Just… give me a few moments."

"Sure, whatever." Musica shrugged, turning back to the gang. "Yo Griff. You stay here and keep an eye on her."

Giraffe knelt down to Leopard, bending over. Making sure no one was watching, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru slowly came to his senses, raising himself. His head throbbed painfully. Rubbing it, he looked around his surroundings. He seemed to be in a large, dimly lit cave. A thin ray of light, filtering through a narrow opening above him, allowed him to see the stone around him.

Getting to his feet, he recalled how he got here. Elie had fallen down, and…

"Elie!" He was fully alert now, realising she was down here with him. But where? He spotted the Ten Commandments on the floor nearby. Picking it up, he saw a small tunnel ahead.

Walking through, his eyes scanned the area for any sign of her in the gloom. A feeling he'd been here before nagged him. There was no way he could have gone this far into the caves earlier today. These caverns were closer to the mountain..

It hit him. The location wasn't the same, the situation was. This was like the time he had been lost in the caverns underneath Jin Tower, the base of King, and he had tried to find his dad. A lump formed in his throat. Despite his best efforts, Dad had never made it out of the tower.

The need to find Elie was now greater. He broke into a run. "ELIE!! Elie, where are you?!!"

Elie got to her feet, still woozy from the fall. She yelped in pain, realising her ankle had been twisted. Ignoring the pain, she looked around, realising she was underground. It had happened so fast, one minute running with Haru, the next…

"Haru!" She gasped. Was he okay? She looked around for a way out, but could only see stone walls around her. A pile of rocks and rubble appeared to be blocking the only way out.

"Help! Anyone?! She yelled. Her voice echoed around the cavern.

She sat on the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy. She took deep breaths. What was going on?

"Elie?" A voice called out. She leaped to her feet.

"Haru!! Haru I'm here!!"

On the other side of the rubble, Haru leaned in to hear her voice. "Elie!! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm trapped here!"

"Hold on." He began digging at the pile of rocks, shifting them aside as fast as he could. It was a large pile though, and he suspected he could be here a while.

"Elie.. talk to me."

"Wha?"

"Just talk. About anything. Just to keep us from being bored."

"Um, okay." Elie made herself comfortable. "Quite a night huh? And I was hoping we'd get more peace from the bad guys."

"Couldn't have lasted forever." Haru grunted as he rolled over a big rock. "But it was weird.. did you see the way that catgirl protected the hair guy?."

"Yeah…she.." Elie paused to take a breath of air. Her chest felt tight. ".. she totally jumped in to save him. You ever see a bad guy do that?"

"Nope.. maybe she decided to try being good for a change."

"Maybe…" She gasped.

"Are you okay? You don't sound well." Haru was now concerned.

She shook her head. "I don't know.. I just feel so tired… and out of breath.."

Haru turned pale. He'd felt like that before, underneath Jin Tower. It was due to lack of oxygen. She was getting no air. She would choke to death if he didn't..

"No.." He grabbed the Ten Commandments, transforming it into Explosion. "Elie! Get as far away as you can!"

"What are you.."? She managed to crawl away from the rubble, and got her answer as a loud blast resonated on the other side. "Haru!! What are you doing?!!"

"Getting you out of here!" Haru slammed the sword into the rocks repeatedly, the blasts of fire from the blade shattering the stone. Small shards of rock flew in every direction, some cutting into Haru's skin. He took no notice of the pain, his full concentration on breaking the rocks.

A layer of rocks collapsed, and he moved closer. The sword swung down again, and this time, the blast was larger, fuelled by Haru's desire to get through. The fire burnt his skin, scorching his clothes. He took no notice. Nothing mattered but her.

Smoke was beginning to seep through the rubble, which shook with every blast. At the next blast, Elie heard Haru cry in pain, before another explosion. She gasped when she realised the explosions were hurting him.

"Haru! Stop it! You're going to get hurt!" She wailed.

"No! I have to get to you!" Another blast. Another cry of pain. Tears seeped from her eyes. He was hurting himself to save her. Risking his life… when she had put him down here in the first place.

"Stop it!! Please!!"

"No!!" Another blast, and the rubble began to collapse. She moved into the smoke now filling the cavern, trying to reach the rubble.

"Haru… stop it…" She pleaded again.

Then a loud bang occurred, and the rubble shattered. Through the space that was now revealed. Haru stood, barely managing to stand with the last of his strength. His face and arms were covered in burns and cuts. Blood seeped from larger cuts on his arms. The sword reverted back to Eisonmeteor, and was dropped on the floor. He stumbled forward a step, then fell. Elie managed to catch him, then dragged him into the cavern.

Laying him on the floor, she shook in anger and disgust with herself. Why did he have to do this? Why did he always have to go in and save her? Why was she always getting him into trouble?

"Why?!" She yelled at him. His eyes were half-closed. "Why do you have to be so stupid?!! You could have been killed!! Why do you keep trying to save me?!! I'm not worth it!!"

His arm shot upwards, and grasped her hand. She stared down at his eyes. He seemed to be… smiling?

"I need you…." He croaked. Then his eyes closed.

Elie held his hand tight. She could still hear his pulse. He was alive.

"_I need to sort his wounds out_.." She thought, noticing the cuts. Thinking quickly, she removed her dress, then began to tear up the skirt into lengths, to make bandages.

She bent over him and touched his cheek. "_Don't worry… I'll make you better_…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Shuda led the group into the back of the caves they had visited earlier. They found themselves at the entrance of a large inner cavern, marked off with a 'NO ENTRY' sign.

"Okay, this should take us into the tunnels that run underneath the mountain. We'll split up to cover more ground."

He held up a small radio. "Remember, keep in touch, so we know where to find each other. I'll look in the east side." He glanced at Giraffe and Koala. "You two jokers object to looking in the north?"

"Fine with us." Giraffe replied. Koala just huffed.

"We'll take the west." Let spoke

"Alright then. Lets go." Shuda, Musica, Iulius and Ruby walked away into the cavern, finding a tunnel to the east. Let, Julia and Plue took another tunnel. Leaving Giraffe and a very angry Koala.

"I don't believe this!! We start off trying to kill them, and not only do we get our asses kicked again, we end up helping them!!" He kicked Giraffe's shin. "You dick!! Why the hell did you agree to help them?!""

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have just let Leopard die then?" He scowled down at his sidekick. "I can't believe you're so cold blooded about her."

"No I'm not! But we should have gotten out of there and found a doctor or something, not asked for their help for crying out loud!"

Giraffe sighed. "Look, it's been done, okay? Let's just find them and get this over with…"

Koala looked at his tired friend. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"More that I thought I did, yeah.." He clenched his fist. "Damn it.. why did I have to get her involved?"

"Don't blame yourself pal. Blame that Rave Master."

"What?" He looked at the bear, who had a cunning gleam in his eye.

"Hell, this might never have happened at all if the Rave Master had just surrendered to us. This is all his fault."

Giraffe knew Koala was talking rubbish… but putting the blame on the Rave Master, it seemed to lessen the guilt on him…

Koala then pulled a small pistol out from under his jacket. "So what say that when we find him, he's had a small.. accident?"

"Are you mad?!"

"Oh come on, You want him dead as much as I do. We finish him, then make our escape with Leopard."

Giraffe stared down the north tunnel. Glory was in there somewhere. The thought of him escaping, while she lay hurt, made his blood boil.

"Alright then…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru opened his eyes, seeing the stone around him. Crap. They were still down here. How long has he been asleep? And why the hell was it so hot? The air felt warm, as if the sun was shining from somewhere…

"Haru!!" He turned to the joyous voice to see Elie, knelt next to him and smiling happily. He was relieved to see she was alright.

Then he realised that she was wearing only a bra and panties, and her belt with her tonfas. His eyes went wide. "What the… where the hell are your clothes?!"

She pointed at his chest. Looking down, he saw his shirt had been removed, and his chest and arms were covered in strips of fabric from her dress.

"You were cut really bad…" She spoke quietly, trying to cover her modesty with her arms, but not doing very well. A faint blush covered her cheeks. Haru couldn't help but think she looked adorable, even under the circumstances.

Then unexpectedly, she leaned over and hit him hard on the head. "You idiot Haru!! You utter, utter idiot!!"

"Wha?"

She leaned closer, her face almost touching his. "You could have been killed!! I told you to stop, and you still kept blasting away with that stupid sword!! I don't want you to die!! Not for me!!"

A tear fell from her eye and landed on his cheek. Damn it. He'd made her cry.

"I'm sorry… but what was I meant to do? You would have run out of air. You would have died…" He looked away. "I didn't want you to die in a place like this.. like Dad did."

There was silence as he rose into a seated position. A dull pain ran through his body. "I couldn't let you die Elie. If you were gone… if any of the gang were gone, I don't know if I could cope… you're too important to lose."

She stared at him. "No I'm not. I'm nowhere as important as you. You're the man who'll save the world. I'm nothing compared to you."

Why did she hold such faith in him? Couldn't she see him for what he was? "I'm just a guy Elie. An ordinary guy who just happens to have a holy weapon. Anyone could be the Rave Master." He touched her hand. It felt warm on his skin. "But you, you're so unique. And not because of Aetherion. You're special to everyone around you. If we were to lose you…" He finished.

"You're so silly…" She smiled…

"Must be the lack of air.." He chuckled. For a few moments, happiness surged through him. He had made her smile. And because she had graced him with that wonderful smile, he felt honoured to be near her, though he didn't deserve her.

The current situation came back in his mind however. He'd managed to get some air through the cave, but there was no telling how long it would last. They had to get out of here. He got to his feet.

"Haru! You need to rest." She protested.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

She shuddered at his choice of words "I was joking. I'm okay to walk, really." He assured her.

"Well, okay then. Let me get the sword for you." She got up and with an obvious limp, walked to where she had place the Ten Commandments. She dragged the sword back, wincing in pain.

"Don't do that." He rushed up and took the sword from her. "Your ankle's hurt."

"You blasted yourself to help me. I don't see the difference." She replied smartly.

He strapped the sword on his back. "You won't be able to walk far on that leg. Let me help you."

His arm reached under her arms to support her, her body leaning against his. He went rigid when her bare skin touched his. He looked down at her. Her slim body, clad in just white underwear, felt as light as paper. Full hips and a large chest pressed against his side. Even in this dark place, her hair and pale skin shone luminously. Holding her like this.. he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He was fully tempted to tell her, here and now.

But this was hardly the right setting. Peering through the gloom, he located a tunnel.

"Come on, let's go." And the two began their awkward walk out of the cavern.

# # # # # # # # # #

Let peered through the dim cave. Thanks to light filtering in from crystals ground in the wall, it was not pitch black.

"How long are these blasted caves?" He spoke. "There's no cave in the Makai this long. And why the devil is it so hot?" He wiped his brow

"I know…" He turned to see Julia walking behind, her head bent low. "No cave back home was this big. Here you could be lost forever…"

His keen eyes noticed a tear fall from her eye. He moved closer, and gently lifted her chin to see her face. "What's the matter?"

"This is all my fault." She blurted out. "If I had just stayed out of their affairs like everyone said, Haru and Elie wouldn't be down here. I should never have gotten them to go on that date..

Let wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Don't talk like that. None of this was your doing. I doubt even the Blue Guardians meant this to happen. This is just fate."

"So? They're still in here because of what I did." She sniffed. "Some romantic I am."

"You are romantic." Let stroked her hair. "You're romantic for both of us. But more that anything, you care. You cared enough for Haru and Elie to want to see them together. And I think that, despite everything, that stands out most of all."

"I wonder if they'll think that when we find them." She smiled at him. "And we will find them, right?"

Plue, who had been watching quietly, hopped up and down with a cheer. "Puuuun!"

"If he says so." Let smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"I will when we find them." She reached up and kissed him gently. "Just how have you put up with me all this time? I'm not the best girlfriend you know…"

"You seduced me. You must be doing something right." Holding her close, he could feel the sweat on her arms. "You feel the heat too?"

"Yeah.. isn't it strange? I thought it would be colder." She separated from him, wiping her brow. "Somehow, I doubt it's cause I'm feeling amorous." She joked. "No offence."

"Unless.." He moved farther down, feeling the wall with his finger tips. A few feet down, he pressed against a section of wall which was unusually rounded compared to the rest of the stone. It felt red hot under his fingers.

"As I thought." He spoke darkly. "This mountain is a volcano."

"Excuse me?" Julia blinked at her lover's choice of words. "A volcano?"

"Feel here." Julia placed a hand on the rock. It nearly scalded her skin.

"I've seen this back in the Makai as well." Let continued. "Hot magma must flow through here regularly. We're next to a lava tube."

"Lava?!" Julia turned pale. "Are you saying this place is going to explode?!!"

"I don't think so. Even though the lava flows, I think it's been confined to these tunnels."

Julia picked up Plue, then grabbed Let's arm. "Well, let's not hang around. I do not like the idea of being surrounded by searing hot death."

"No argument from me." The three jogged down the tunnel. "_Hold on Haru, we're coming_.."

# # # # # # # # # #

The tunnel seemed never ending. In the dim light, there was no way of knowing if they had made no progress at all. Elie shook her head.

Maybe this was what Saga Pentragon meant. Maybe she would not die from Aetherion, but from starvation down here in this cave. She probably deserved it, for trapping Haru here.

She looked over at him. She had a good view of him, huddled close to him like this, his arm holding her. His gaze was set directly ahead of them, his clear blue eyes set in determination. She was free to glance downwards, smiling at the sight of his bare, toned chest. Now even his wounds could detract from his good looks.

It wasn't fair. Why did Haru have to be so…. good?" Not only did he look great, but he was the nicest person ever. He cared so much about everything. Why did she have to fall in love with him, when all she ever brought him was trouble? If he were to die here, it would be her fault. The only reason she was still moving was to make sure he got out all right. After that… maybe it was best if she just left…

"Elie…" He suddenly spoke, and she looked up to see his eyes on her. "I'm… I'm sorry I got you into all this."

"What?"

"You know.. I'm sorry you're stuck down here with me. I'm sorry you almost got hurt by those guys…"

He was so humble as well. "Haru… this isn't your fault."

"Yeah it is. Those Blue Guardians were after me, and you got caught in the crossfire." His eyes bore deep sadness. "And I'm sorry I made you ruin your dress."

Her lip quivered. "You looked really beautiful in it."

"Stop right now Haru!!" She barked. Haru stopped moving, and Elie settled her weight on her good foot.

"Now you listen to me! You are not to blame yourself for any of this!! You.. you're never to blame!" Her voice shook. "I don't blame you for this! I don't blame you for when Doryu captured me, or when Sieg hurt me, or anything else. That was me!! They wanted me, not you!"

She wrapped her arms around him. "How can you say that about yourself? There's nothing wrong with you."

He flinched somewhat from the close contact. She felt nervous about holding him like this as well, as if he would revolted.

He spoke again. "If I hadn't messed up our date.. we might not be here at all."

"That…" She suddenly felt horrible about slapping him earlier. "Haru… I didn't want to hit you…"

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugged. "I deserved it. I should have never asked Musica for gift ideas…"

"No no!! I really liked the nightgown!"

He blinked. "You.. liked it?"

"Yeah.." She looked ashamed. "No one has ever bought me anything like that before… it was really nice.. it's just.." She quickly thought of a good excuse. ".. I was afraid that if I accepted it, it would lead into something… a bit more… you know…"

"I don't know." She giggled under her breath. He looked adorable when he was confused.

"You know… something a bit more.." Her cheeks turned red. "..risqué."

His eyes widened. "Whoa!! Elie.. I… I didn't mean it like that. I… I just thought you would want something to sleep in besides t-shirts. That's all!!"

He sounded so nervous, it was obvious he was telling the truth. "Oh.. um right."

"Believe me Elie…" He looked at her tenderly. "..I would never try anything like that unless you were on board with me."

She smiled. "I know you wouldn't. I just overreacted."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay with it." He looked into the gloom ahead of them. "Let's get moving."

The two resumed their awkward walk. Elie leaned her head against Haru's shoulder. She felt rather silly about her earlier thoughts.

How could she leave him? No matter if she loved him or not, she couldn't bear to be without him. She needed his laughter, his touch, his comfort. She needed him…

"_I need you_…"

Those were the words he said before he passed out earlier. What did he mean by that?

# # # # # # # # # #

Musica wiped his face. "Man this place is hot. How can it be so hot down here?"

"Beats me,," Shuda mumbled. Even he, the man who got a kick out of lighting fires was looking irritated by the heat. "But we should be getting closer to the centre of these tunnels. Hopefully they're there."

"They'd better be… I ain't sweating like this for nothing.." He looked ahead to see Iulius and Ruby happily moving along, not bothered by the heat.

"How the hell can you two be so cheery in this fricking heat?""

Iulius grinned back. "No idea! Maybe a side effect of my Dark Bring…"

"Poyo!! It doesn't seem that warm to me." Ruby replied.

"You're a penguin. What the hell would you know about heat?"

"My, you are cranky today." Iulius snapped his fingers. "Let's have a little sing-song to lift our spirits. Haru and Elie might hear us as well."

"Poyo! That sounds fun!"

The two took deep breaths, and in tuneless voices… "Ebony, and Ivory, live together in perfect harmony…"

Shuda and Musica looked at each other in despair. "Okay, I'm convinced. We're in Hell."

# # # # # # # # # #

"Haru… can I ask you something?"

His eyes glanced over to her. "Sure thing." They had been silent for a while now, he had been mulling over her words from before.

"Well.. when you blacked out back there, you said something."

"Really?" He couldn't recall saying anything. But then, he had pushed himself over the limit. She had been the only thing on his mind."

"Yeah.." She spoke apprehensively. "You said you needed me."

A bomb went off in his head. He had said that, in front of her? Did she know?

"You okay?" She asked. "You've just turned pale."

"I.. I'm okay." He managed to get out."

"Oh… I just wanted to know.. what did you mean when you said that?"

Haru racked his brain for any sort of excuse. But surely she would see past them. This was too obvious, even for her. She stared at him expecting an answer.

Then it hit him. He could just tell her the truth. Or some of it at least. That would satisfy her.

But more than that… he just wanted to tell her. Tell her how much she meant to him. It would be a great relief to get it off his chest.

He took a deep breath. "Elie… When you were trapped back there, I was scared.. scared that I might lose you." His arm tightened around her. "Have you even tried to imagine what life would be like if a person close to you was gone?"

"No…" She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, I have, and when I try to think about my life if you weren't in it.. I can't. That's why I was so determined to save you."

"Haru.." She shook her head. "I can't have that much more impact on your life."

"You have." His voice raised. "You were there on my first day away from Garage Island. I was utterly confused by city life, but then you showed up, and helped me out and showed me the ropes."

He looked at her in adoration. This incredible woman, who had done more for him that he could ever relate. "You've always been there for me. Every battle, you cheer me on. Every time I'm in trouble, you come and help me.." He sighed. "And you never had to come with me in the first place. You could have stayed away, but you came anyway.

You're always there, and I just can't imagine my life without you nearby." He gave a small smile. "So, I guess I do need you. Because life is just… that much better with you around."

He watched for her reaction, fearful that he might have offended her. But at least, if felt good to spill out some of his feelings toward her.

He blinked as he studied her face. Was that a tear?

"Elie.. are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just… that was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

She smiled, that brilliant smile of hers. "I feel the same way. That first year I spent searching for my past, I never let anybody get really close to me. But then you appeared. I was so surprised when I saw you.." She sniggered. "I thought you were some sort of pervert, the way you appeared under my legs like that."

"Yeah.." Haru laughed nervously at the memory of his meeting with Elie. It seemed so long ago.

"But… then you saved me from that smoke guy, and then rescued me from Lance, and I saw the real you."

Her arm crossed over, and clasped his left hand. "I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't…."

She hesitated, wondering if maybe this was the time to tell him.. "You've helped me a lot Haru. I would have never found as much about myself as I know now without your help. I… would have missed out on so much…" She sighed. "I'm just sorry, that all this searching has put you and the others in so much danger."

His hand tightened around hers. "Hey, don't worry about it." He flashed a smile. "I'd do anything for you.. Elie-chan.."

She blushed slightly. "You shouldn't have to.. but you always do. And I'm glad." She stared up, into his eyes.

Every time she saw his eyes, it reminded her of what a great person he was. In his eyes, she could see all his sincerity and courage. One look at those eyes, and she would do anything for him.

"But just so you know… if I came to a choice between you and my memories.. you would win.." She said this in a quiet voice.

Haru's eyes widened. He knew just how much Elie wanted to find her past. But now, she would rather be with him?

She couldn't surely… He noticed her eyes were closed, and she breathed deeply as her head rested on her shoulder.

"Elie!" She tapped her head, causing her to wake. "You nodded off."

"I did?" She was embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just this heat.."

He blinked, realising that it was hotter than it was before. Talking to Elie, he had hardly noticed. He smiled slightly. She had that effect on him..

A loud sigh alerted him to the fact that Elie felt limp in his arms. Her eyes closed, but then opened again. Her breathing was shallow.

"Haru… this heat.. It's too much. We need to get out of here."

He nodded, and before she could protest, lifted her legs up so she was in his arms. He started into a jog down the hot tunnel, hoping they were near an exit. Fatigue was setting it, but he wasn't about to let her suffer down here anymore.

A circle of light suddenly appeared ahead of them. An exit? Haru ran faster, finally emerging from the tunnel. He looked around the large cavern they had entered…

"Whoa.." His eyes filled with awe. The cavern was a large, dome-shaped room, made entirely out of red rocks. The walls, rather than being rough, were smooth and glassy. Apart from a few stone pillars, the cavern was very empty, and extremely hot. Looking up, Haru blinked in amazement. At the very top of the cavern, were several glassy crystals, glowing a furious amber colour. Peering closer, he could see what was responsible for the heat.. a red, thick liquid, which seemed to be inside the crystals.

"Magma…" Haru breathed. He now understood. They were under a volcano. Above their heads, molten rock lay dormant, held back by the crystals.

"Elie…" He checked on her, and saw her breathing was quieter, her face flushed. Thinking quickly, he set her down on the ground, resting her against a rock, and unsheathed Ten Commandments.

Channelling Rave's power to the sword, it transformed into Blue Crimson. It felt harder to concentrate that it usually did. The heat was getting to him too. Raising the ice sword, he fired a wave of ice magic up at the crystals. Blue energy flowed onto the roof, until the whole area was covered in ice. Immediately, the room began to grow cooler. Relieved by the cool, he sighed.

"Haru…" He turned to see Elie look at him. Sweat still dripped of her flushed body, but otherwise, she seemed okay. "Haru… don't exert yourself by using Rave you goon. You need to save your strength."

She was utterly exhausted, probably dehydrated, and yet was still concerned only for him. At that moment, he felt such affection for her, he could hardly stand it. It seemed like every day she did something to amaze and surprise him. And boy did she look amazing…

Haru stared over her half-naked body for several minutes, before coming back to his senses. Thankfully, Elie hadn't noticed, her eyes partly closed. Haru moved up and sat next to her.

"I feel so tired…" She spoke quietly. He placed his arm under her head.

"Just rest Elie-chan…" He smiled. "You rest for a while, then we'll carry on."

"Haru…" Her amber eyes looked at him, moist with tears. "I… don't think…

She swallowed. "Please,,, just go on without me."

# # # # # # # # # #

"Can't. Take. Any. More. OF THIS!!!" Koala screamed. "This heat is killing me!!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Giraffe scowled, pulling off his sweat sodden shirt and tying it around his waist. "Just how long are these blasted caves?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just starve to death." Koala's ears then pricked up. "Hey… I think I hear voices."

Giraffe listened carefully. He could faintly hear voices coming from the end of the tunnel. "Finally…" He sighed in relief.

They continued down the tunnel, finally finding an exit. Peering out, Giraffe looked in awe at the large cavern… and then spotted the Rave Master and his girl, sitting against a rock, talking quietly.

"All right." Koala cheered quietly. "Lets try and get closer."

Moving stealthily, the two managed to make their way into the cavern, hiding behind rocks to get closer. Eventually, they were close enough to hear their conversation.

Giraffe raised his gun. Deciding to wait a few moments to ready himself, he tuned into their conversation.

"Please… just go on without me…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru stared at her. "Elie… what are you on about?"

Her eyes were clear. "Haru… I'm just slowing you down. I'm too tired to go on any further. Just go and save yourself."

"No way!!" He shouted. "I'm not leaving without you!"

She sighed. "Please Haru… I'm going to die anyway. It might as well be here."

He blinked. "Wha.. what do you mean?"

She shivered slightly. She had dreaded having to tell him what Saga Pentragon had told her, knowing it would hurt him, but he deserved to know. "You see.. before the dance contest, Saga Pentragon spoke to me through Rave. He said…." Tears spilled from her eyes. "..he told me that he couldn't see me in the future with you and the others."

She looked at Haru's reaction, he seemed somewhere between shocked and angry. "So you see… either here, of if I die using Aetherion to reform Rave… I'll be gone anyway.."

She clutched his arm tighter, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I don't want to leave… I never want to be apart from you…"

"You never will Elie."

She blinked. He didn't sound upset. Instead, he looked determined.

And he was determined. Watching her cry like that, he could not stand by and let her suffer in whatever sadness was overcoming her. He had been shocked by her revelation, but seeing her, vulnerable and scared, only made it clear to him that whatever happened, her happiness came first.

"Elie…" He gently held her hand. "You are not going to die. At least… not here, and not because of Aetherion. You'll be an old lady when the time comes."

"You believe that?" She spoke sceptically, wondering if he was just talking to make her feel better. She welcomed his voice, but figured he was just lying to himself.

"Yes I do. I mean, the future isn't set, is it? Saga Pentragon could be wrong." He smiled. "My sister would always tell me, you can do anything if you're willing to work on it."

A smile crossed her face. Here she was, telling him to leave her to die, and he was just as care-free as always. "You and your daft sister. Always telling you stuff."

"But most of the time, she's right." He gently nudged Elie to lean sideways, against his side. "Elie… don't believe what Saga said. You're the only one who can dictate your future."

She nudged closer, her arm reaching behind his back. Being close to him like this, she felt more content than any other time in her life. "I guess…"

"Trust me Elie, you will have a great life once this is all over."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, you're psychic now are you Mr Glory?"

"I just have a hunch."

She laughed. "Okay then Haru, what will our futures be like after we save the world?"

He thought for a second. "Well, we/re going to hold that gigantic victory party at Garage Island, and then… have a normal life."

"Normal life?"

"Aftar all we've been through, a bit of normality would be great." He looked at the cavern roof. "But once all the excitement wears down… we'll have to get jobs."

"Jobs?"

"Sure. It'll be great to earn money without doing any stupid street shows or dancing contests."

"So, what would you do?"

He smirked. "I think I might like to be a writer. With all the adventures we've had, I bet I could write some killer books. Or maybe even a manga comic.."

"A manga comic about us? A bit far-fetched, isn't it?"

He wagged his finger at her. "What did I tell you about believing? Anyway, what do you want to be, once your memories come back?"

She thought for a few seconds, her brow crinkling. "I…. want to be a dancer."

"A dancer?"

A dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Yeah… when I danced on that stage back in Ribeyla… it was so amazing… I'd really like to make a career out of it."

"Yeah… you'll be great…"

"So… where do we live?"

"I'm going back to Garage Island… and you'll have to get a place somewhere…"

"I'll live on Garage Island too!"

He blinked in surprise. "Wha?

"Why not? You keep saying it's such a great place. Plus…" She grinned wider. "… I wanna be close to you. If I live by you, we never have to be apart."

He blinked, surprised. "Yeah… we'll live next to each other."

"We'll share stories over the fence."

"We'll get married…"

She froze. "What?"

"Um…" He thought fast. "You know. We'll meet people, have relationships. You'll net some really nice guy, and I'll probably find a girl."

"Oh right…" She trembled. For one moment, she had thought he was proposing to her… she shivered at the thought.

"Sooo, what kind of girl will you marry?"

He smiled again. "Well,, she'll be really cute, but kind as well…" His hand unconsciously moved up to touch her hair. "… a person who's really caring, patient, happy… someone who I can look at, and she'll make any day a great one." He snickered. "Sounds corny, doesn't it?"

"Not really.." She smiled. "The guy I want to marry… he'll be really strong, and brave, but kind too. The kind of guy… who'll do anything for me, even if I don't want him to."

"Sounds like a cool dude."

"And then, we'll live happily till we're old…" She sighed. "Yeah.. that is a good future to work towards." She looked back at him. "Thanks Haru… I needed that."

"It's okay.. and it's true of course. I'm sure our lives will be like that in the future…"

He trailed off, as deeper thoughts entered his head. He had actually talked about marriage to her… he hadn't used her name, but he'd voiced his desire to be with her forever. His eyes travelled all over her body, before returning to stare at her face. In her, he could see everything he would ever need. Beauty and heart in one amazing package.

He could hardly stand just sitting here with her. He was now fuelled with a burning desire to tell her here and now. So what if they were stuck in a cave? Being with her, but not being able to hold her as he wanted to… now if he could only find the words…

Elie watched his face. He seemed to be deep in concentration, his forehead furrowed. She suppressed a giggle. His features were so odd when he was serious.. it was so rare for him to think about something seriously outside of battle…

It now seemed so foolish to have told him to leave her behind. She knew in her heart that he would never leave without her. For some reason, he was very devoted to her. Frighteningly so. But he was always there. And she wanted to be by his side, always.

For the first time in a long while, she felt no fear about being near him. For better and worse, she wanted to be with him.

"You know… there is one problem with your prediction."

"Hm.." His eyes opened, calm blue focusing on her again. She shivered, knowing her next words would change everything.

"That bit where we meet other people."

"What about it?"

She paused for what felt like forever, but then, she found her courage again.

"I… I.. don't want to be with anyone else…. Except you."

She held her breath as she watched for his reaction. First he had that cute confused expression of his. Then it contorted to the face he used when he was shocked by something… then his eyes seemed to shine brighter, as realisation and joy washed over him. His hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"You know… neither do I."

He could hardly believe it. She said she wanted to be with him. When the words had hit him, he was confused by their meaning. But then he made the connection… she saw him in her future, as he saw her… she wanted to be with him…

A rush of courage washed over him. Any doubts he had were now gone.

The two stared at each other. Time seemed to have slowed. At last, Haru leant closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

Seconds passed before they separated, both feeling elated. Elie smiled brighter than ever before.

"This… this isn't some dream is it?"

Haru's arms wrapped around her. "How can you tell?"

She touched his face. "I love you…"

Then they kissed yet again, embracing even closer. A rush of lightning seemed to shoot throughout Elie's body, but not merely from the sensation of his lips, and his hands on her body.

It was the relief and joy, that she could love him, that was the greatest thrill of all.

# # # # # # # # # #

Giraffe and Koala watched with wide eyes as the Rave Master and the girl unexpectedly kissed each other. After listening to their conversation, this was the last thing they had expected.

"Wow…." Koala blinked. "I knew these heroes got all the hot girls, but man…." He smiled evilly. "Ah well, at least he gets one last moment of enjoyment." He glanced his partner over. "You ready yet? Blast them."

But Giraffe wasn't listening, his full attention on the couple embracing before him. Watching them, he felt something he had never felt before… and it kept associating with Leopard. He thought back to her. Was she awake now, scared and confused? He would have to get back to her…

Watching the Rave Master take comfort with his woman, he felt… envious. He could be doing this… with her, instead of being stuck down here on a stupid quest for vengeance..

"_Concentrate_!!" He shouted in his head. He was close enough to finish the Rave Master for good. He aimed the gun at Haru's head.

# # # # # # # # # #

Never before had Haru felt such euphoria. The girl of his dreams, the one he had yearned after for so long, had said she loved him. He considered that he was in a dream, but her lips on his, and her breath in his mouth, was definitely a reality. His hands roved around her back, feeling the slick skin.

He never wanted to move, never wanted to leave this warm sensation he was in, but he needed to breathe, and so he separated their faces. He looked to see her golden eyes, tears brimming.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…" Her smile was bigger than ever. I.. I'm better than fine. I'm wonderful!" Her arms wrapped around him. "I never thought this would happen. I dreamt about it, I wanted to tell you for ages, but I thought….

His hand moved from her back to touch her cheek. "I understand.. I've kept it inside ever since my Dad died… watching you, but never able to just tell you." He sighed. "I wish I could have told you sooner. We might not be stuck down here otherwise."

Her eyes were now filled with curiosity. "Why… why did you wait so long? I'm just curious.." She lightly touched his arm. "Will you tell me?"

Haru sighed. "I waited so long.. because I'm a coward. Because I thought you would never want to be closer than friends. I thought.. I would be no good for you."

"What?!!" Elie gaped. "What on earth made you think that?!!"

"But it's the truth. I mean…. I'm some hick from a small island."

"And I'm this girl who keeps getting you into trouble. I was scared to tell you, because I thought you would get hurt." She pressed her face against his chest. "You're always getting hurt because of me. You don't deserve a burden like me… but I guess you fight so hard for me because… you feel so much for me…"

She looked up, her amber eyes boring into his blue. "Listen Haru. I don't really care where you come from. It's the person you are I care about."

"I can't be that good, can I?"

"You're brave, you're sexy…. You're just Haru." She snuggled closer to him. "The same Haru who makes me laugh, the Haru who protects me… the Haru who has been the best thing in my life since I lost my memory…" She kissed him on the cheek… "The Haru I want to be with forever…"

He smiled, gazing on her soft features. "I must have done something really good in a past life to deserve you."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm just sorry I made you wait so long."

"I would have waited forever." She leaned in to catch his lips with hers again. "I'll never leave you…"

# # # # # # # # # #

Giraffe was motionless as he watched the two kiss. He should have shot them a minute or so ago, but he was lost in thoughts never before conjured.

"_Leopard can't leave! Leopard has to make sure you're okay_."

Leopard…. She had stayed with him, even though she never wanted to fight, She had defended him when he had lost to Haru… she had always been by his side.. and he almost never noticed. Was this what they were feeling? Was this love… for Leopard?

He watched the Rave Master hold his girl tight. All of a sudden, he wanted to be out of this place, to be beside Leopard, make sure she was safe… it was his fault she was injured in the first place.

He was thinking clearly now, his former rage replaced with shame, Leopard had suggested they start a new life. He had admitted to himself that now they were free of Hardner, they could do anything. And instead, he had chosen revenge. Revenge that he never really wanted.

"Come on man. Shoot already!" Koala hissed behind him.

The gun lowered. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. Just point and…"

"Dammit!" He glared at the bear. "I… I can't alright?!!"

Koala was shocked. "Oh no, you are not backing out now. We are finishing them off now!"

"I won't!"

"But.. but why?!"

Giraffe gave a small smile. Quite simply… I have more important things to do. And I believe I'm quite free to do as I wish."

Koala shook with anger. "You traitorous.. well, if you won't do it, I will!"

He lunged at Giraffe, knocking him over.

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru got to his feet, helping Elie up and supporting her. "Do you feel a bit better?"

She nodded. "Much better. I might be able to walk faster now." She noticed he had his crazy, determined face on. "What's up?"

"We're getting out of here, that's what. And I'm taking you on another date. A proper one this time!"

She blushed. "You've become a real romantic in such a short time."

"Yeah well, I got a lot of time to make up for." He kissed her again. "Come on. Let's have our future.. together."

Any other time, that line might have sounded cheesy. But in that moment, he sounded so noble. Her arm crossed behind his back, and he felt his hand hold her waist.

"Ready to go?" They started to walk when..

"If you won't do it, I will!" From behind a rock, two figures fell onto the ground, struggling with each other.

"What the…" Haru blinked as he recognised the two as Giraffe and Koala. The bear seemed to be trying to take a small gun from Giraffe's hand. Koala punched Giraffe in the gut, causing him to release the gun. Koala grabbed the weapon and aimed at Haru and Elie. "Say goodnight Rave Master!"

Haru grabbed Elie and flung himself aside as a white laser bolt whizzed past them. As Koala readied another shot, he pulled out his sword.

"Die!!" Koala fired again, but Haru was ready. He held the sword in front of him and Elie. The laser bounded off the blade, shooting upwards.. and hitting the crystals on the roof. Shards of crystal fell to the ground.

"Son of a.." Koala didn't finish, as Giraffe sneaked up and chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.

"Idiot." He glared at his prone partner, before turning to the two on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine…" Haru helped Elie up. "…but why are you helping us? You were out to kill me before."

Giraffe shrugged. "Let's just say, something happened that made me have a change in perspective. Plus, your friends sent me down here." He pulled out a small radio from his pocket, and tuned it in. "Musica, can you hear me? I found them."

Elie snatched the radio from him. "Musica!! Julia!! Is that you?!"

"Elie!!" Musica's voice spoke. "Man, glad to hear you again. Is Haru okay?"

"Yeah, we're both cool."

"Great. You having any trouble with our Blue Guardian pals?"

She glanced at the comatose Koala. "Nope. None at all."

"Cool. Giraffe, if you go north, there's a tunnel which leads out to the beach. We'll get out there."

Giraffe took the radio back. "We're on our way." He then hefted Koala up, securing him on his back.

"Taking him with us?" Haru asked.

"Despite everything, he's still my friend. I'll just have to watch him…" He was interrupted by a loud cracking noise. "What the..?"

"Look!!" Elie pointed upwards. The crystals on the roof were beginning to crack and fracture, weakened from the laser impact earlier. Drops of hot magma began to seep through the cracks.

"Oh crap!" Haru lifted Elie in his arms. "We gotta get out of here!"

"This way! Giraffe led them into the tunnel. They had already run several meters when the crystal broke apart, a river of lava spilling through.

# # # # # # # # # #

As Let and Julia pressed forward, they reached a large opening, leading into a large cavern. Let stopped as he heard footsteps, signalling Julia to stop.

"Is it them?" She asked.

"Wait here." Tensing his muscles, Let charged forward, leaping and flipping into the cavern in the hope of surprising anyone who might be there. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in looking rather silly as he landing in a battle stance in front of Shuda, Musica and the others.

"Bravo." Shuda mocked. "At least we know we won't catch you napping Let."

Let just growled. Julia followed him in. "Have you found them?"

"Yeah, poyo!" Ruby cheered. "We got word of them. They should be making their way now, poyo."

Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps were heard. They all turned to a tunnel in time to see Haru, carrying Elie in his arms, approaching rapidly, with Giraffe, who was carrying Koala, close behind."

"There he is!" Ruby shouted with glee. "Hey Haru.." Haru and Giraffe ignored him and ran on, into another tunnel. Everyone watched in confusion.

"And there he goes…"

Musica turned back, hearing a strange, slurping noise. "What the hell is that?"

Julia froze as she realised what the sound was. "Er.. we might have neglected to tell you something about this mountain…"

And with that, a large river of molten lava poured through into the cavern.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ruby and Iulius screamed in unison, taking off at top speed the way Haru had gone. The others weren't too far behind.

Haru looked behind him to see the others catching up. He was also relieved to see that they were easily outpacing the lava. "Shuda!! How do we get out of here?!"

"This tunnel should be the way out!" The group pushed on, expecting to see freedom at any moment. They rounded a corner…

Only to stop before a large pile of rocks and rubble blocking the way.

"Oh crap!" Musica cursed. He glanced back at the tunnel, the sound of molten lava getting closer. "Okay, this is the point one of us comes up with a crazy idea to escape. Any takers?"

Elie pulled out her tonfas. "We have to blast our way out!!" She fired at the rock, explosions shattering the rubble.

"Works for me!" Haru put Elie down on the ground, and transformed his sword to Blue Crimson. Holding up the blades, he fired a stream of fire and ice at the blockage.

The others followed suit. Let and Julia spewed flames from their mouths, Iulius and Ruby fired ice energy from their swords. Musica repeatedly hammered the stone with a long strand of liquid silver, and Shuda erupted explosion after explosion.

Under the constant barrage, large chunks of rubble were falling. But the blockage was not falling fast enough. Musica looked back to see the lava surging toward them, seemingly faster than before. "Hurry it up!!"

"Damn it! We need more time!" Shuda cursed as he triggered some more explosions.

Haru reverted the sword back to Eisonmeteor. He hunched down for a second, utterly exhausted. But he was not about to let his friends.. and her, die here.

To Elie's surprise, he turned around to face the lava, his sword held in front of him. She was more terrified than before now, as she sensed he was on the last on his strength. "What are you doing?!"

"Buying us some time!" He changed the sword into Melforce.

She was about to tell him to stop wasting his strength. She was about to tell him not to risk his life for her again. But then, he smiled at her. A quick trusting smile.

And just like that, she knew it would be all right. He would save them… she just had to trust in him.

"Go for it Haru!! You can do it!" She cheered.

"Whatever the hell it is, just do it already!" Shuda yelled.

The surging lava was edging rapidly closer. Haru closed his eyes, willing as much power into his sword as he could. The green Melforce blade glowed with energy.

"YAHHHHH!!" A gigantic blast of wind was released from the blade, the force almost throwing Haru back. He stood his ground, concentrating the wind into the lava. The molten stream was still moving though, but Elie could now see it was slowing down.

"He's doing it!" Now she saw the lava harden and turn black, steam rising from it.

Musica turned to see, his eyes wide. "Son of a… he's cooling it off!"

The lava was now reduced to a slow trickle. Suddenly, the wind stopped, and Haru collapsed to the ground. Elie quickly grabbed his arm, Musica running up and taking the other.

Shuda fired off another explosion, and at last, the rubble collapsed into an opening. "Come on!"

Musica and Elie carried Haru through the hole, the others close behind. They jogged away from the mountainside, reaching the cliffs. Once they were safely far away, Haru was laid on the ground. Shuda looked back to see the lava break through the barrier Haru had made, and flow into a small ravine. "Looks like this place has a new tourist attraction…"

"Uuuuuhh…" Koala groaned, as he picked himself up from the place where Giraffe had dropped him on the ground. He looked around, confused as to what was going on. "What happened? What did I miss?"

Giraffe said nothing, he just watched as Elie and the others checked on the unconscious Rave Master. She supported his upper body, checking his pulse. He couldn't help but smile a little. Despite everything, he had to admire the girl's loyalty. It was very similar to…

"Giraffe!!" He spun around to see Leopard limping up to him, looking overjoyed despite her injuries. Her smile never looked better. Nor caring who saw him, he ran to her, grasping her in a hug.

"You're okay!"

"So are you!" She looked at him with teary eyes. "Leopard was so afraid you were hurt."

He smiled, touching her cheek. "I'm alright. But you do get me into some scrapes sometimes."

"What happened down there?" He looked over at the dazed Koala. "What happened to him?"

Giraffe breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. He'd never guessed she could smell so nice… he had a lot to learn about her..

And all the time in the world to do so..

The gang crowded around the prone Haru, Elie still holding his hand. Griff hopped up to see. "Wow, what happened in there?"

They ignored him, still watching for any sign he was all right. Elie began to shiver. "Please Haru… wake up.."

She leaned in, almost touching his face. "You have to be okay…."

Then his eyes opened, and Elie was instantly calmed and elated by the sight of the blue irises. The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey…" Haru spoke weakly, seeing his friends. "I knew we would make it."

"You jackass Haru!" Musica exclaimed, a smirk on his face to show he didn't mean it. "We wouldn't be down there if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, we were actually worried for once." Shuda laughed.

Haru smiled, then reverted his attention to the girl next to him. His arms crossed around her waist, pulling her on top of him. "See Elie… I knew we would get out."

"I never stopped believing.." She brushed his hair. "You get some rest now hero…

Haru nodded, closing his eyes. Elie smiled, then kissed his forehead.

Resulting in several shocked expressions, and a girly squeal from Julia.

"Well I'll be damned!" Let wore surprise on his face for once.

"Poyo!! I knew they would get together!" Ruby grinned.

"Man… just what did you do down there Haru…" Musica shook his head, then glanced behind him. "Hey… where did those BG creeps go?"

Shuda followed his gaze. The Blue Guardians had vanished. "Doesn't matter. I doubt they're any threat at the moment. Come on, let's get these two inside.."

# # # # # # # # # #

Haru opened his eyes, relieved to see that he was back in his hotel room, laid out in bed. He looked around, spotting Elie asleep in a chair next to the bed.

He watched her for a few seconds, noting how she seemed to look cute no matter what she did. She breathed quietly, a soothing sound. He reached over to touch her hand, and she started awake.

"Haru…." She leaned closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but like a million edels." He smiled. "I guess this is another crazy adventure to tell our grandkids."

She couldn't help but giggle, confusing him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry… 'our grandkids..' the way you said it.. it sounds so surreal."

"All of today feels surreal." He felt up her arm. "I'm still expecting to wake up from a dream."

"It's no dream Haru." Her bright eyes shone. "I do love you. And even if I have to leave you someday… I will always stick by you…"

"You're not going to leave Elie." He touched her face, and feeling the need to be nearer, she climbed onto the bed next to him. "I don't know what will happen the next day, or what'll happen when we next fight Lucia… but you will come out okay.. I'll make sure of it."

Elie looked at him, more touch by his devotion than ever before. "As long as you're here… I'm always okay.."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but then a thought occurred. He got of the bed, and then ran for the door.

"Huh? Elie-chan?" Haru was confused.

"Just a sec!" She ran out the room, leaving Haru puzzled… and a little frustrated. He'd been so close to having her next to him… to touch her skin…

then the door was flung open again, and Elie entered, wearing a skimpy silk nightgown, the one Haru had bought her earlier. Haru's eyes popped open.

"I just wanted to finally use it.. you like it?" She shyly asked.

It took a few seconds for Haru to find his voice. "Holy crap… it never looked that good in the store.."

She smiled, and padded over to the bed, his eyes fixed on her. Before he could react, she hopped on and straddled his waist, sitting on top of him. She leaned in, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. His hands moved to touch her sides, feeling the soft skin under the fabric.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I've had so many dreams about this."

"Me too…" He kissed her neck. "But lets just go slow… I mean…We have all night."

"All night… Haru, we could be here a lot longer than that…"

He grinned. "True… we have a lot to learn.."

She let her hands roam to his chest. "So… let's start teaching each other…"

The two kissed again.

And through the night, they finally made up for all their lost time.

# # # # # # # # # #

Five Days Later…..

Koala lay on the hotel bed, still wrapping his mind around figuring out what the hell had happened this past week. They had been given an golden opportunity to get rod of the Rave Master for good and avenge the Blue Guardians. They had come up with a plan, but even when that didn't work, they had been given another chance to do Glory in.

And Giraffe had let him go. And knocked him out when he had tried to kill Glory.

When he woke up, they were back in their hotel, him nursing a sore head, Giraffe preparing some food for Leopard. That was the first strange thing he had noticed. Giraffe never cooked for anyone, never mind Leopard.

The next day, he had stormed up to Giraffe, demanding to know why he hadn't taken Glory out when he had the chance. He had given a rather reasoned argument.

"Koala, what do you want to do in life?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?!! Why didn't you kill Glory?!"

"Just listen, okay? Now, seeing as we don't have Hardner around to boss us anymore, what would you like to do? I mean, you could do anything, anything you wanted."

The bear thought for a few seconds. It was a very good question. He had never thought much about his life outside the Blue Guardians. It had all been work, fighting, and thinking about world domination. He hadn't thought about doing something fun, something for himself for a long time.

"I dunno… hang out on some beach somewhere, soak up the sun.." He shrugged. Giraffe had smiled, as if he had accomplished some great deed.

"Exactly. Back there, it just came to me, that we could do what we wanted to do, rather than what we're obliged to do. I just didn't see what it was I wanted until the last minute.."

Koala snapped back to the present day, when he heard the sound of people coming through the front door. Looking through his door, he saw Giraffe and Leopard enter, hands intertwined. Leopard reached up on tip-toe to give Giraffe a kiss.

Koala couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen his two friends be happier.

Maybe the beach wasn't such a bad idea after all…

# # # # # # # # # #

Hot water streamed gently down, cascading over their bodies in a pleasant embace.

He tipped his head to press his lips to hers, revelling in the scent and feel of her body. One arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his body, the other gently stroked her side, slowly moving toward her bottom. Her hands were similarly busy, feeling the contours of his chest.

Taking pleasure in each other's bodies, both felt more content and happy than they had felt in a long time. As she pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he slyly squeezed her rump, she wished this could last forever…

"HARU!! What's taking you so long?!! Some of us need to shower here!!" Shuda's voice boomed

Haru looked up and sighed. "Oh man. Just when it was getting really good."

Elie smiled, and kissed his chest. "Oh don't worry. We'll make up for it later."

"I still feel a bit stupid that we never did this earlier… if I'd known.."

They stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves. "Doesn't matter when." Elie assured. "As long as we finally did take that step.."

"HARU!!"

"We'd better go." Haru took Elie's hand, and the two made a swift exit from the bathroom, snickering like crazy. Shuda glared at the two, while Let, Julia and Ruby blinked in surprise.

"Poyo! Why were they both in there?" Ruby asked.

"I think that's obvious." Shuda frowned.

Ruby thought about it for a second. "Ooooh I see! They showered together to save water! That's smart poyo! I should remember that.."

Shuda rolled his eyes as Ruby waddled off. He stepped into the bathroom, only to exit again once he realised something was missing.

"Out of damn toilet paper.." He mumbled as he walked off in search of some more. Julia glanced at the bathroom door and sighed.

"You know, I'm starting to slightly regret putting those two together."

Let frowned. "You really are fickle, you know that."

Julia ignored him. " Four nights! Four nights in a row those two have woken me up with their antics. I mean, they've been going at it all night. It's inhuman!"

Let shrugged. "You can't really blame them. They do have a lot of time to make up for." He smiled at his fiancée. "You should cheer up. They're really happy now. That's what you wanted for them, right?"

"Right." Her features softened. "It makes me feel good to know I was able to help them."

His eyebrow raised. "I? You would never have done it if Shuda hadn't talked to Haru."

"Oh I would have convinced Haru myself." She replied proudly. "I happen to think I'm pretty damn good at this matchmaking stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I should do it more often. I should get that sourpuss Shuda hooked up with Haru's sister, or just get Musica a woman.."

"I know someone who could deal with your expertise."

"Really?"

He moved closer to her, a cunning smile on his face. "Yes. He's been feeling quite neglected lately, and would like to know what it's like to have a girl with him again."

"He sounds desperate. Just who is he?" She asked coyly.

Let picked her up, and silenced her with a deep kiss before she could protest. He carried her into the bathroom, locking the door.

Shuda then returned, with his toilet paper. Finding the door locked, he pressed his ear to the wall. The sounds of giggling and moans from Julia did not please him.

"Oh for… LET ME IN!!"

# # # # # # # # # #

It was sundown by the time the gang were ready to leave their current location. With Griff finally locating the next possible resting place of the last Rave, the airship was able to take off. As Musica piloted the ship into the sky, he looked down at the front bow, where Haru and Elie were sitting together, watching the sunset.

A small grin tugged his mouth. He didn't think he was going to experience a decent relationship anytime soon. But it was a good feeling to know his closest friend had finally some love in this crazy quest.

"There may be hope for me yet.."

Haru wrapped an arm around Elie shoulders. "You scared?"

She blinked. "Scared of what?"

"Well, life is going to be a hell of a lot different from now on. Demon Card will be fighting harder than ever, we'll face new dangers, we don't know what'll happen. I don't know about you, but it spooks me a lot."

"Yeah… the future always scared me.." She lowered her body, resting her head on his chest. "I always liked living in the present, so I wouldn't have to worry about the future hurting me.."

His hand ruffled her hair. "You don't have to be scared. It's like they say, 'no fate but what we make.'

She smiled at him. A few days ago, she thought a future with him would only result in pain and hurt for both of them.

But he had taught her to trust. Trust in him, and trust in herself.

"I trust us… we'll do okay, right?"

"Right."

His eyes gazed on her, Every time she looked into them, she knew everything would be alright. He would do anything to make life good. And she would return the favour.

As they kissed, the sun faded away under the horizon, ready and waiting for a new day.

THE END


End file.
